Impossible n'est pas Francais
by MelleD
Summary: Une prophétie sur les 4 élément fait son apparition révélant le pvr d'Hermione...Une nouvelle jeune fille fait son apparition...Un DragoHermione et LuciusOC et un fond de HarryGinny...Aventure, Sexe, Romance, Mystère...Dite moi ce que vous en pensez SVP.
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà ma première fic, juste quelques renseignements afin que vous ne soyez pas perdus lol, Ils sont bien allés au départements des mystères seulement Sirius n'est pas mort et Lucius n'est pas capturé, cette histoire sera un Drago/Hermione et Lucius/OC avec un fond de Harry/Ginny donc voilà en espérant que cela vous plaise **

**Disclamer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient ni l'univers, tout ceci je le dois a J. K. Rowling **

Un mois avant la rentrée des élèves dans la très réputée Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard dirigé par Albus Dumbledore[le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps, une réunion de premier ordre se tenait au quartier général de l'ordre du phoenix : Réunis autour de la table de la cuisine un brouhaha assourdissant de questionnements, de réfutations, de critiques, et d' inquiétudes se fait entendre…Bien sûr cette nouvelle n'est pas a prendre à la légère, elle concerne l'avenir du pays et aura son importance lors de la lutte contre le Mal... Trop de questions se posent, trop d'incertitudes qui risqueraient de tout compromettre…Un toussotement de Dumbledore lui-même fait cesser les caquetages pour le moins inutiles de ses compagnons et tous, d'un même mouvement de tête, se tournent vers lui, Une dizaine de regards :celui inquiet de Minerva Mcgonagall, celui confiant de Sirius Black, celui serein de Rémus Lupin accompagné de Nymphadora Tonks, et bien d'autres encore : Kingsley Shakebolt, Sturgis Podmore, Maugrey Fol'œil, Arthur Weasley et sa femme : Molly.

Mes amis, en se préoccupant de la prophétie concernant le jeune Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort, nous avons fait une erreur en négligeant une tout autre prophétie qui pourra évidemment nous aider lors du combat final mais si, comme je le pense, Tom Jedusor la connaît il est impératif d'agir au plus vite…

Des éclats de rire se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la pièce interrompant ainsi le discours de Dumbledore, les regards des Aurors se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la cuisine où apparue une jeune femme les cheveux lissés, habillée d'un jean taille basse, de ballerines noires et d'un haut blanc le tout couvert d'une veste noire cintré et laissée entr'ouverte autant dire qu'Hermione Granger avait beaucoup changé autant physiquement que mentalement. Suivie immédiatement d'un rouquin qui s'était agrandit et élargit mais toujours bien reconnaissable, un brun dont les cheveux en bataille cachaient à présent sa cicatrice mais pas encore ses yeux couleur émeraude : Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley refermaient le trio qu'ils formaient depuis bientôt 7 ans…

Justement nous vous attendions…reprit Dumbledore Asseyez-vous…

Vous êtes maintenant majeur dans le monde de la Magie et nous devons vous mettre au courant d'une prophétie qui vous concerne…son regard se posa alors sur Hermione qui comprit tout de suite de quoi il voulait parler…Ton Histoire, Harry, a été avantagé au détriment de celle-ci…Il est maintenant temps de rétablir l'équilibre…

Il prit sa baguette et tapota le bord de sa pensine resté jusque là inactive, alors les fils blancs se mirent à danser et une volute de fumée blanche s'éleva dans les airs laissant apparaître un vieil homme à l'allure sereine, tous savaient très bien ce que ça signifiait, il allait se mettre a débiter une prophétie comme lors de leur escapade au département des mystères où la plupart des prophéties avaient été détruites…Il se mit a parler d'un vois grave et monocorde retenant ainsi l'attention de tous…

Leur naissance se fera l'année de la 13ème lune, Les deux plus puissantes familles de sang pur s'allieront aux deux plus puissantes familles de sang moldus : Deux femmes et deux hommes aussi puissants que nobles détiendront le pouvoir des quatres éléments et aideront l'Elu dans sa tache…

La terre : l'élément raisonnant les trois autres, sage et sereine elle saura les réunir pour devenir plus forts…

L'air : tantôt séducteur et enjôleur tantôt individuel et froid, il manie l'art de la dissimulation et il se laisse difficilement impressionner…

L'eau : joueuse et caressante elle est d'une aide précieuse et il ne faut pas la sous-estimer car elle cache une grande force…

Et Enfin le Feu : puissant mais déterminé, destructeur mais positif, il est indomptable et se laisse difficilement dirigé, il forme un puissant alliage avec l'air…

Ils seront plus forts et plus puissants chacun apportera aux autres, ils montreront en s'alliant l'unité magique des sang purs et des fils de moldus et ainsi, avec l'élu, changeront la destiné du monde …

Le personnage de fumée s'évapora en une fraction de seconde, tous les regards se tournèrent ensuite vers Ron, Harry et Hermione.

Et en quoi cela a-t-il un rapport avec nous à part le fait que des personnes extérieurs vont aider Harry a vaincre vous-savez-qui…

Dumbledore regarda Ron par-dessus ces lunettes en demi lune puis se tourna vers Hermione :

Avez-vous quelque chose a nous dire Miss Granger ?!!

Elle baissa la tête pour ne pas a avoir à affronter le regard de ces amis et commença d'une petite voix :

Tout a commencer lorsque je me suis énervé contre mes parents pour une quelconque raison, j'étais tellement énervé que le sol s'est mis a trembler, en voyant ça j'ai pris peur et tout a cessé, je ne savais pas si c'était moi, à ce moment-là je ne pensais pas, je croyais à un phénomène naturel peut-être un début de séisme et puis un jour ma cousine m'a ramené une fleur en pot, un magnifique sabot de vénus…elle n'était pas encore en fleur et le soir je me suis endormi avec un seul désir celui de la voir poussé, le lendemain en me réveillant elle était à côté de mon lit et à la place du bourgeon de la veille se trouvait une superbe fleur d'orchidée, j'ai alors commencé a me poser des questions , je me suis renseigner sur les quatre éléments sans grande conviction et cet prophétie me fixe définitivement sur mon sort…mais comment avez vous su ?

Cela fait longtemps qu'on te surveille, depuis le début de ta scolarité tu montre une très grande intelligence et un pouvoir magique conséquent pour une fille de descendance moldus, maintenant nous comprenons mieux pourquoi…Tu devras t'entraîner très dur pour maîtriser le pouvoir de la terre, n'oublie pas ce qu'a dit la prophétie tu es le pouvoir qui va rassembler les trois autres, tu seras ensuite en mesure de les appeler a te rejoindre mais qu'une fois ton pouvoir bien maîtrisé.

Et vous connaissez l'identité des trois autres détenteurs professeur ?! Demanda Harry

Nous attendons justement la deuxième personne dont nous sommes sûr qu'elle soit un des quatre sorciers mais les deux restants sont durs a déterminer et surtout il peuvent se trouver dans les deux camps, tous ce que nous savons c'est qu'ils sont de votre génération et qu'ils font preuve de beaucoup de puissance magique donc a votre arrivé à Poudlard il vous faudra faire attention et prévenir un membre de l'ordre du Phoenix si vous soupçonner quelqu'un de détenir le pouvoir d'un des quatre éléments bien sûr cela avant Lord Voldemort si c'est possible…

Elle n'a jamais pu arriver à l'heure, la ponctualité n'a jamais été son fort… Sirius venait d'intervenir pour la première fois depuis le début, il n'avait pas l'air inquiet et semblait même plutôt heureux.

Sirius, ne m'en veux pas mais la ponctualité ne fais pas partit du mot d'ordre de la famille.

Intervînt Tonks [sa cousine avec un sourire amusé, tandis que Sirius éclatait d'un rire franc ce qui réchauffa le cœur d'Harry, il y avait encore des gens heureux qui riaient malgré l'avenir sombre qui les attendaient, Harry décida alors de profiter de chaque instant avant le combat final.


	2. Chapter 2

Il fut interrompu dans ces pensées par l'arrivée dans la cuisine d'une jeune femme d'une beauté rare : ses cheveux coiffés sur le côté étaient ondulés et cascadaient sur ses épaules, ses yeux étaient maquillés ce qui renforçait le sentiment de mystère qui l'entourait, elle portait un pantalon blanc moulant et un haut noir qui épousait ses formes féminines, un foulard blanc venait compléter sa tenue. Elle souriait d'un sourire franc tandis que Sirius se levait pour la prendre dans ses bras, leur étreinte dura un bon moment suspendant le temps pour faire place a l'émotion, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'étaient pas vus, les acclamations de bienvenue fusèrent aussitôt que Sirius détacha son regard du sien, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Elle s'approcha de Tonks et la prit dans ses bras :

Je suis heureuse de te revoir …lui dit Tonks

Moi aussi, ça fait tellement longtemps…

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Rémus, une ride lui barrait le front, lui donnant l'air soucieux, dès qu'il la vit il ne put s'empêché de dire :

Je suis Désolé pour ce qui s'est passé.

Ce n'est pas grave, je sais que tu n'était pas toi-même tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir, je sais ce que c'est et c'est tellement mieux de te voir heureux. [Petite parenthèse : vous saurez pourquoi plus tard ;)

Elle le prit dans ses bras jusqu'a ce que Sirius l'interpelle :

Viens voir s'il te plait je voudrais te présenter des personnes importantes pour moi bien que je t'en aie déjà parlé…

Il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers Ron Harry et Hermione, ceux-ci n'avaient rien dit depuis son arrivé

je te présente Ronald Weasley…Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit la bise

Molly me parle souvent de toi, tu sais que tes parents sont très fières de toi…puis en voyant que Ron plus rouge que jamais ne répondait pas, elle se rendit compte de son « erreur » et se reprit :

Je suis désolé, je viens de France et lorsqu'on rencontre une nouvelle personne on l'embrasse, c'est une habitude que j'ai prise la bas…je m'excuse.

Harry intervint alors : Tu n'a pas a t'excuser, moi je trouve ça très bien…Je suis Harry Potter enchanté.

Sirius reconnut bien son neveu en cet instant, le même que James, toujours a se mettre en avant devant une jolie fille, la jolie fille en question sourit et l'embrassa comme elle l'avait fait précédemment.

Et voici Hermione Granger...

Au moment de lui faire la bise un phénomène étrange se produisit, une lumière blanche les entoura, elle ne pouvait plus détacher leurs regards et lorsque le halo de lumière cessa, la nouvelle venue chuchota :

je le savais que c'était toi…puis haussa la voix : tu es la détentrice du pouvoir de la Terre n'est ça pas ?!

oui c'est ça…chuchota Hermione mais toi qui es tu ?!

Oh je manque à tout mes devoirs j'en oublis l'essentiel…reprit alors Sirius en passant un bras au dessus des épaules de la jeune fille :

Je vous présente Kathleen Black, ma petite sœur…kathleen sourit a nos trois jeunes adolescents qui restèrent bouche bée devant cette révélation.

tu ne nous a jamais dit que tu avais une sœur… Dit Harry d'un ton calme.

Cela aurait été trop dangereux de savoir que j'avais une parente, Voldemort aurait alors commencer des recherches et aurait sûrement découvert son secret…Quoiqu'il en soit je suis très fière de vous la présenter aujourd'hui après toutes ces années tenues dans le secret…

Hermione parla ensuite d'une voix à la fois empreinte à la curiosité mais aussi à la joie :

Donc tu es la deuxième fille de la prophétie, la jeune femme issue d'une des plus puissantes familles de sang pur : la famille Black…Tu maîtrises lequel des quatre éléments ?

Kathleen tendit la main devant elle et fit apparaître une flamme incandescente au creux de celle-ci, à la vue de tous, la flamme prit de l'importance alors que les yeux de la jeune femme devinrent rouges, puis tout s'arrêta, tout disparut comme il était apparu :

Je suis détentrice du pouvoir du feu…un silence se fit dans la salle laissant le temps aux personnes aux alentours de se remettre des précédentes émotions.

Ce qui nous reste, alors, deux autres sorciers…reprit Hermione d'une voix pensive

Pour le second venant d'une famille de sang pur, je choix est réduit il ne reste que peu de famille étant de sang totalement pur et ayant un héritier de notre âge…Il y a la famille Londubat, Lestranges et … Malefoy…

Tu en est venu au même raisonnement Kathleen, Drago Malefoy vient d'une Black et d'un Malefoy, il est donc directement un sorcier de sang pur et il fait preuve de certaines capacités en magie qui ne sont normalement pas de son niveau, Lucius a voulu faire de Drago sa doublure, si comme nous le pensons il maîtrise un des deux éléments restants il faut agir avant que Lord Voldemort s'en rende compte et le prenne sous son aile, et nous empêchant de réunir une nouvelle fois le pouvoir des quatre éléments.

Un long silence s'installa pour laisser a chacun le temps de mesurer l'ampleur de ses paroles, puis Mme Weasley intervint prétextant pour la Nième fois que Harry avait maigri pour les mettre tous a table, le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et des rapprochements entre filles se sont faits, Hermione et Kathleen liées par leur pouvoir se sont découvert beaucoup de points communs c'est peut-être pour cela qu'elles ont été choisies…Tout le monde alla se coucher repus et fatigué par tant d'évènements et de nourriture…


	3. Chapter 3

**La suite...**

* * *

Quelques jours après, Ils reçurent leurs lettres pour Poudlard et décidèrent, sous bonne garde, d'aller au chemin de Traverse pour faire leur achat de nouveaux livres et ainsi sortirent un peu de l'univers cloîtré du 12 square Grimmaud. Arrivés dans Londres, ils se séparèrent en un rien de temps, les garçons : Harry, Ron, Sirius et Rémus allèrent au magasin de Quidditch et les filles : Ginny, Hermione, Kathleen et Tonks dévalisèrent les différents magasins de vêtements de l'allée et s'arrêtèrent a plusieurs reprises devant les boutiques de cosmétiques. Une fois leurs taches terminées ils se donnèrent rendez-vous devant la librairie et firent leurs achats scolaires ensemble. Ils étaient tous attablés au trois balais lorsque Kathleen déclara :

je dois malheureusement vous quitter, j'ai un objet très important qui a été mis de côté et je dois le récupérer aujourd'hui, ne m'attendez pas je rentrerais seule…

Et où se trouve cet objet si précieux ? demanda Sirius en bon frère qu'il était et en bon protecteur qu'il devenait…

Dans l'allée des Embrumes, chez Barjow et Beuk…dit-elle tous simplement croyant que ça allait passé inaperçu mais Ron s'étrangla a moitié avec sa bière au beurre tandis que Sirius s'écriait :

Il n'est pas question que tu aille dans l'allée des embrumes seule, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

Mais il n'y aura pratiquement personne à cette heure, nous sommes en plein milieu de l'après-midi et je n'en ai pas pour longtemps…

Kathleen tentait vainement de se défendre sachant la cause perdue d'avance, et alors que Sirius lui interdisait une nouvelle fois d'y aller seule, elle eu une idée :

Et bien Hermione n'a cas venir avec moi, je ne serais pas toute seule et comme tu a pu le remarquer on sait très bien se défendre…

Sirius devant son air de chien battu et sachant pertinemment qu'ayant du sang Black dans les veines elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avant d'avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait, déclara d'un ton calme

Je vous donne 1H si dans 1H vous n'êtes pas revenu on vient vous chercher avec les renforts…

Merci Sirius et ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien se passer…

Elles partirent donc toutes les deux en direction de l'allée des embrumes :

Je suis désolée de t'avoir impliqué dans l'histoire tu n'avais rien demander, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire ça…Désolée… Kathleen se sentait vraiment coupable d'avoir emmené Hermione sans que celle-ci lui ait demandé.

Ce n'est pas grave, je sais que tu ne m'aurais pas emmené si cela avait été dangereux, et je pourrais alors prouver que je suis capable de me débrouiller seule…

Elles se sourirent une dernière fois avant de remonter sur elles la capuche de leur cape et de s'enfoncer dans les sombres dédales de l'allée des embrumes…

Elles marchaient vite, évitant de s'arrêter inutilement, la tête a demi baissée pour masqué leur identité et ainsi ne pas s'attirer des ennuis, elles restaient côte a côte pour ne pas être séparées, leur progression se faisait sans encombres jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione percute violement quelqu'un :

Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention où vous allez…GRANGER !!!!

Sous le coup du choc sa capuche s'était baissée et laissait apparaître une Hermione maquillée les cheveux lissé accroché en queue de cheval, une Hermione bien différente de la dernière fois où ils s'étaient quittés c'est-à-dire à la fin de l'année scolaire car cette voix hautaine et méprisante ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Drago Malefoy en compagnie de Malefoy senior, Hermione les regardait tour a tour avec défis, elle n'était quand même pas aussi idiote pour engagé un combat avec eux, dans leur élément, entourés de beaucoup de personnes souhaitant sûrement leur mort et s'en tient alors aux regards haineux…

Tiens, Tiens, Tiens Qu'est qu'une Sang de bourbe fait ici, toute seule…

Lucius avait bien appuyé chaque mot lui faisant ainsi comprendre la situation délicate dans laquelle elle se trouvait…

Kathleen, qui jusque là était restée dans l'ombre intervint attirant ainsi tout les regards :

Seule ?!...elle émit un petit rire qui les fit frissonner avant de continuer …Pas tout à fait Lucius…

Elle enleva sa capuche et dévoila son visage : elle avait un chignon négligé dont quelques mèches folles s'échappaient et sa mèche de devant était comme a son habitude sur le côté, un foulard noir complétait sa tenue et ses yeux toujours aussi mystérieux et surligné de noir fixait Lucius avec un sourire en coin digne des Malefoy, un air de surprise se peignit sur le visage de lucius mais une fraction de secondes plus tard il avait repris son masque impassible. Drago et Lucius Malefoy ne cessaient de contempler la délicieuse apparence qu'ils avaient sous leurs yeux, Par Merlin, cette fille était superbe, Cependant cette beauté aux yeux noisette était loin d'être une inconnue pour Malefoy Père qui murmura :

Kathleen…C'est un plaisir de te revoir…je vois que tu a beaucoup changé…Il laissa passer un silence où il en profita pour la déshabiller du regard et reprit : comment va ton cher frère ?!

Elle lui fit un sourire charmeur et il fut a nouveau envoûté par la lueur rieuse de ces superbes yeux et même subjugué par l'expression que dégageait la jeune femme. Quant à celle-ci, elle avait retrouvé tous ses anciens réflexes de politesse qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'elle aussi fréquentait le beau monde bien avant que Sirius ne soit condamné pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis.

Le plaisir est partagé…Mon frère va bien je te remercie de t'en préoccuper et ma cousine comment se porte-t-elle ?

Narcissa va bien, elle est très occupée par les mondanités, notre rang nous offre un certain confort dans la société…Lucius ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rajouter et montrer ainsi son importance au sein du monde magique bien que tout le monde sache qu'il soit un mangemort.

Pendant cette échange de courtoisie les filles eurent le temps de contempler a loisir la ressemblance père fils : il étaient blonds presque blancs ce qui contrastait avec la noirceur de l'endroit, il avait le regard hautain, un port de tête altier, la démarche fière et un charisme impressionnant, ce devait être leur beauté et leur caractère qui les rendait si séduisants et si attirants…

Tu m'en vois ravie…Parler en votre compagnie fut un réel plaisir messieurs mais nous avons d'autres choses bien plus importantes a faire et nous ne voudrions pas trop tarder. Au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, les yeux de Kathleen lançaient des éclairs. Il se demanda si elle saurait aimer avec la même force qu'elle mettait à détester. Sur ces paroles elles sourirent une dernière fois aux prédateurs malefoyens qui ne les quittaient plus des yeux et firent demi-tour remettant leurs capuches en place et continuant dans leur direction de départ.

Les malefoys restèrent ainsi pendant de longues secondes, au moment de repartir c'est Drago qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé :

Qui était cette jeune femme, avec granger, père ?!

Pas ici Drago, nous en reparlerons au manoir.

Sur cet ordre direct de lucius, Drago resta sur sa faim mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser a cette rencontre , il ne pouvait nier qu'Hermione avait changé, physiquement évidemment elle était devenue beaucoup plus attirante et ça même si son esprit voulait le nier, son corps aurait du mal a en faire autant, il s'interrompit dans ses pensées peu orthodoxes pour revenir à l'évolution magique de Granger, il avait sentit le pouvoir de Granger et avait comprit qu'il s'était considérablement amélioré, il n'était pas aussi puissant que celui de cette mystérieuse Kathleen mais il se doutait qu'il avait du se passer quelque chose pour qu'elle prenne autant d'assurance et qu'elle évolue en si peu de temps.

En parlant d'évolution, il fallait qu'il découvre ce qui lui arrivait, depuis quelques temps il s'était sentit transformé, il avait toujours besoin de rester dehors lorsque le vent soufflait, de sentir l'air lui traversé le corps comme s'il faisait qu'un, il se sentait purger de toutes peines, de toutes ses erreurs, il se sentait libre, il ne supportait pas d'être enfermé et dès qu'une émotion était trop forte et le submergeait il lui arrivait de provoquer des rafales de vent qui détruisaient tout. Il se promit de découvrir ce qui lui arrivait et bien qu'il se refusait à l'admettre, et qu'il ignorait pourquoi, il savait pertinemment qu'il était lié à ces filles et quoi qu'il en fut elles étaient charmantes et il eut donner cher pour en apprendre d'avantage sur elles.

Lucius, lui ne cessait de repenser a Kathleen, il y avait une raison précise pour qu'elle soit revenue, peut-être en raison de retour du Seigneur des ténèbres ? Ces pensées allèrent vers sa femme puis revinrent sur Kathleen pour constater qu'elles étaient peut-être de la même famille mais qu'elles n'avaient rien de commun. Narcissa était blonde avec des yeux bleus mais ternes tandis que Kathleen avait des cheveux châtains épais et des yeux d'une couleur étonnante. Toute deux étaient minces, mais l'une était seulement jolie tandis que l'autre était d'une réelle beauté. Leurs différences ne s'arrêtaient pas à leurs caractéristiques physiques. Narcissa était écervelé, son regard manque de profondeur. Pas une fois sa femme n'avait osé le regarder dans les yeux. Kathleen, elle, avait de l'assurance, du caractère, son regard était direct, franc et réfléchi peut-être réfléchissait-elle un peu trop… ?

* * *

**Bientôt la suite enfin si cela vous plait, svp dite moi ce que vous en pensez...je suis en train d'écrire la suite si vous avez des propositions a me faire il y a aucun soucis d'ailleur si vous avez des idées pour le 4ème détenteur, je pensais a un garcons de beaubatons mais si vous avez des idées plus intéressantes faite m'en part**

**a bientôt...Bisous**


	4. Chapter 4

**C'est un choix de ne pas dévoiler le passé de Kathleen pour l'instant bien que je comprenne la réticence devant une inconnue, pour le quatrième je ne choisirais pas Harry c'est certain, je voulais attirer l'attention sur d'autres personnes(en tt cas merci)...J'ai un peu de mal a rendre ma fic non prévisible bien que je tente de le faire mais c'est surement a cause du fait que je suis débutante...En tout cas merci pour les premières reviews, c'est vraiment enrichissant et ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que mon histoire est lue!!! **

**Gros mimis**

**La suite...**

* * *

Pendant ce temps là Hermione et Kathleen arrivèrent essoufflées aux trois balais sous les regards étonnés des autres, elle étaient revenues en courant ne souhaitant pas faire d'autres rencontres, Kathleen tenait enveloppé sous sa cape, la cause de toute cette agitation. 

-Alors les filles vous avez trouvées ce que vous cherchiez ?!

Kathleen sortit alors le mystérieux objet de sous sa cape, retira délicatement le foulard qui l'enveloppait exposant ainsi aux yeux de tous un mystérieuse boule de nacre pas plus grande qu'une balle de tennis et brillant d'une lueur blanche et pur. Hermione, les yeux brillant d'excitation, expliqua au reste du groupe l'utilité de cette boule de cristal miniature :

-C'est un champ de force très puissant : sa couleur blanche, couleur de la neutralité et de la pureté explique qu'elle peut servir a se protéger tout aussi bien contre les attaques de magie noir que celles de magie blanche, ceux qui se retrouvent à l'intérieur sont coupés du monde qui les entourent et sont protégés de tout les sorts possibles même les plus impardonnables…

-Je vous avoue qu'elle m'a coûté une petite fortune mais je suis assez fière d'avoir pu l'acquérir, on s'en servira pour s'entraîner, elle nous sera d'une grande aide.

Une fois leurs bières au beurre finies ils décidèrent de rentrer à la maison des Blacks.

Le lendemain, les filles furent réveillées par les rayons du soleil qui perçaient a travers les rideaux et venaient chatouiller leurs visages, après un bon petit déjeuner Sirius, Rémus, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Kathleen et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans le jardin derrière la grande demeure, un parc privée idéal pour leur entraînement pensa Kathleen, le fait qu'elles aient rencontrés les Malefoy, la veille, les pressaient davantage à améliorer leur pouvoir…

-Très bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer, seul la personne qui a activer le champ de force peut l'arrêter, a partir du moment où le cristal se déclenchera, nous n'aurons qu'un contact visuel avec l'extérieur…Tu es prêtes Hermione ?

Un coup d'œil à Hermione qui hocha la tête et elle déposa sa baguette au sol bientôt imité par celle-ci, elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux au centre du jardin tandis que les autres se plaçaient a une distance raisonnable pour surveiller en cas de problèmes.

Kathleen déposa délicatement la sphère entre Hermione et Elle et après un dernier regard à Sirius déclancha le sortilège, à partir de ce moment là, un champ de force les entoura, les coupant ainsi du monde extérieur…

Elles regardèrent impressionnées cette carapace blanche qui s'était formée autour d'elles avant de reprendre leurs esprits et de commencer les choses sérieuses :

-Bien ! Par où on commence ?! Demanda Hermione impatiente.

Kathleen sourit et lui expliqua :

-D'abord, Sache que tu est la terre, l'élément principal, tu es la force tranquille, la voix de la sagesse…

-Je ne sais pas si je saurais être à la hauteur…l'interrompit Hermione en baissant le regard

-Bien sur que si, tu as été choisi, ne doute jamais de toi c'est ta première leçon, c'est normal que tu doute mais ne t'en fais pas, regarde autour de toi, ton élément est présent partout, tu ne t'es jamais posé la question pourquoi tu te sentait si bien au contact de la nature, la forêt interdite ne t'impressionne pas, elle t'attire, il faut que tu te retrouve avec ton élément que tu le laisse te submerger, ne le repousse pas il fait parti de toi, ferme les yeux, laisse le venir à toi, tu n'apprivoise pas ton élément c'est lui qui te choisit…

A ce moment là, tout se transforma, des fleurs; des roses de toutes les couleurs, des jacinthes, des lys, des lilas, des tulipes, des arbres de toutes les formes, des chênes, des sapins, des bosquets fissurèrent la terre pour venir entourés Hermione, la nature avait choisit sa représentante, la terre gronda comme un assentiment silencieux. Kathleen ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, cette représentation était unique et montrait à quel point Hermione était puissante, Elle a été choisit comme détentrice de l'élément de la Terre…Comme pour approuver cette idée Hermione rouvrit les yeux et admira l'oeuvre de la nature, puis se dirigea vers Kathleen un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

-C'était tout simplement magique…

-C'est exactement ça, maintenant que ton élément ta choisit il faut que tu arrives à le laisser t'aider, tu ne peux pas le contrôler mais c'est lui qui te donne son pouvoir, a toi de savoir t'en servir mais ce sera pour demain, pour l'instant tu dois te reposer…

-Ah non, il n'en est pas question, tu la dit toi-même le temps presse, je suis assez forte pour tenter l'expérience, s'il te plait apprend moi a m'en servir…

Le regard de chien battu qu'Hermione lui faisant suffit à vaincre ses dernières résistances.

-Très bien, tu l'auras voulu je vais essayer de t'attaquer, a toi de manier ton pouvoir afin qu'il t'aide a te défendre, tu es prête ?!

Sans attendre la réponse, Kathleen fit apparaître un cercle de feu qui entoura Hermione tel un piège, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait mais il fallait qu'Hermione puisse se défendre même contre un autre élément, Hermione paniqua en premier temps puis se remémorant les paroles de Kathleen elle se concentra et demanda à la terre de lui venir en aide, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre un étau de terre fit barrage au feu protégeant ainsi Hermione mais celle-ci devait utiliser une grande partie de sa puissance magique et son cercueil de terre faiblissait a vue d'œil tandis que le cercle de feu se faisait de plus en plus important lorsque les dernière protections d'Hermione tombèrent, Kathleen fit disparaître le feu et se précipita vers Hermione, Celle-ci avait un genou à terre et le visage ruisselant de sueur…

-Finite Incantatem lança Kate en direction du cristal afin de désamorcer le champ de force, une fois disparut, Hermione se releva avec difficulté et sourit aux autres, signe que tout allait bien, mais la fatigue soudaine avait raison d'elle.

-C'était très bien Hermione, je t'avais dit que c'était épuisant les premiers temps tu t'est très bien défendue.

Sirius la porta à l'intérieur de la maison où a peine eut-elle touché son lit qu'elle tombât dans les bras de Morphée pour un repos bien méritée tandis que les autres allaient manger tout en discutant de l'entraînement.


	5. Chapter 5

**merci et voici la suite,Je met les prochains chapitres en fonction des reviews, donc a vos claviers ;-)**

**Le chapitre 6 est déja écrit mais le chapitre 7 est en cours d'écriture donc en attendant dites moi ce que vous en pensez, les reviews sont très appréciées :-)**

* * *

Les semaines passaient et le pouvoir des deux jeunes femmes ne faisait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'entraînaient, elles combattaient l'une contre l'autre ou alors contre Harry Ron et même Ginny pour voir leur résistance aux sorts sorciers et sans baguettes, les réunions de l'Ordre du Phoenix étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, ce qui montrait que Voldemort gagnaient du terrain de jours en jours, mais la rentrée approchait et Dumbledore tenait absolument à ce que les jeunes poudlariens ne néglige pas leurs études, c'est une année importante et il leurs avait fait savoir que bien qu'ils soient tous très doués et plus expérimentés, les notes étaient importantes pour avoir leurs examens…

Le jour de la Rentrée arriva enfin, la maison des Blacks était en pleine effervescence, Hermione était à la recherche de Pattenrond, tandis que Harry essayait vainement de fermer sa valise d'où les affaires ressortaient sans cesse, Ron descendait bruyamment les escaliers avec sa grosse valise et Kathleen cherchait sa baguette dans tout les coins…Après un dernier appel de Molly toute la joyeuse troupe se retrouva devant la porte près a partir entouré de l'escorte de garde c'est-à-dire : Rémus qui reprenait son poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Sirius, Maugrey, Tonks, Shakelbolt pour partir en direction de la gare de King Cross.

Arrivés à la gare, les regards se tournaient vers ce groupe pour le moins spectaculaire : en tête les deux jeunes femmes attiraient tout les regards par leur beauté: Hermione portait un jupon blanc avec un dos nu noir tandis que Kathleen avait une robe empire bleu et noir et des ballerines qui mettait en valeur ces jambes, elles étaient suivit de près par Harry et Ron qui s'imposaient par leur musculature autant dire que la gente féminine et masculine allait avoir du soucis a se faire cette année…Derrière eux se tenait leurs gardes du corps tous aussi impressionnants les uns que les autres. Ils continuèrent leur ascension à travers la gare et s'arrêtèrent devant un des wagons pour parler un peu avant de se quitter…

Ils parlaient de tout et de rien lorsque Kate aperçut Lucius Malefoy et son fils, apparemment Hermione aussi les avait vus mais son regard n'était pas le même que d'habitude, il n'était pas haineux mais plutôt résigné avec une pointe d'admiration? Kathleen se pencha vers Hermione et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Ils sont charmants, n'est ce pas ?!

Hermione sursauta et se retourna vers Kate complètement étonnée :

-Tu n'y penses pas, c'est l'être le plus abjecte que je connaisse, il est arrogant, orgueilleux, méchant…

-...et diablement sexy…allez ne me dit pas que tu n'y a jamais penser !!!

Hermione sachant la bataille perdue d'avance afficha un sourire satisfait telle une vamp devant sa proie, elles éclatèrent de rire s'attirant ainsi le regard des Malfoy's.

Leurs regards se croisèrent tandis que Drago ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'Hermione, Lucius, lui, dévorait littéralement Kathleen des yeux, leurs yeux gris les transpercèrent et ne les laissèrent pas indifférentes…Elles détournèrent le regard tandis que le train en direction de Hogwarts sifflait invitant les étudiants a monter…Kathleen et les autres embrassèrent une dernière fois les membres de l'ordre du phoenix qui les quittèrent peu après, Kathleen traînait volontairement sur le quai voulant monter au dernier moment, elle faisait exprès de s'attarder sachant pertinemment qu'un regard la suivait quoiqu'elle faisait…Tout le monde était monter dans le train et le quai se vidait peu a peu, au moment de monter a son tour une présence derrière elle la stoppa, elle se retrouva collé contre le corps d'un inconnu enfin pas tout a fait, Lucius Malefoy approcha sa bouche et lui chuchota sensuellement a l'oreille ce qui eu le don de la faire frissonner :

-Au plaisir de t'avoir revu Kate…Tu es toujours aussi attirante…

Il se détourna et quitta le quai tandis qu'elle montait dans le wagon rejoindre ses amis, arrivée dans le compartiment elle ne s'était toujours pas remit de son aventure avec Lucius, c'était pourtant de simple mots mais il a toujours eu une emprise sur elle, elle fut forcé de constater qu'il lui faisait toujours autant effet et que malgré qu'il soit mangemort déclaré elle aurait du mal a lui résister…Hermione se rendit bien compte du trouble de son amie, et prétextant une envie pipi pressante elle sortit du compartiment emportant avec elle Kathleen qui lui raconta en détail son entrevue avec Malefoy senior…

Après en avoir discuté et s'être rendus a l'évidence qu'un Malefoy rentrait dans la catégorie des hommes compliqués, elles voulurent repartir dans leur compartiment mais Hermione heurta de plein fouet un homme sortant lui-même de sa cabine, elle fut déséquilibré sur le coup et si Kathleen ne l'avait pas rattraper elle se serait sûrement écroulé, elle eut a peine le temps de se remettre qu'une voix se fit entendre :

-Deux fois que tu me rentre dedans Granger, Bien que ce ne soit pas le fait d'être collé a toi qui me dérange, essaye de trouver un autre moyen la prochaine fois…

Il ponctua sa déclaration d'un clin d'œil puis partit sans un regard, il avait au moins ça en commun avec son père…Les filles n'en revenaient pas du comportement qu'il avait eu…

D'abord son père avec toi et maintenant lui, mais qu'est qu'ils leur arrivent ?!

-Je pense qu'ils veulent notre mort, je ne vois pas d'autres explications !!!

Elles se sourirent et promirent d'en reparler ce soir puis elles rejoignirent leur compartiment où elles passèrent le reste du voyage à discuter et rire avec les griffondors.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour les reviews !!! Je pense que tu as raison pour ce qui est de la relation entre Hermione et Drago, Pour Lucius c'est encore différent mais le prochain chapitre t'en apprendra plus, en tout cas je trouve ton idée sur le quatrième détenteur très intéressante merci beaucoup…Voilà le chapitre 6, Le Chapitre 8 est en cour d'écriture ;-)**

* * *

Après le voyage en train, succéda le trajet en calèches tirées par ces mystérieux sombrals que malheureusement maintenant tout le monde pouvait voir mais qui n'entacha rien à leur bonne humeur…

Une fois arrivé a Poudlard, ils s'installèrent a la table des Griffondors tandis que Minerva McGonagall faisait entrer les premières années, certains avaient l'air terrorisés, d'autres émerveillés puis, Harry remarqua différentes nouvelles têtes, surtout à la table des serdaigles, voyant son regard Kathleen anticipa sa question :

-Je les reconnais, ils viennent tous de beaubatons, et ils sont tous de descendance moldus…

-Dumbledore a du les faire venir parce qu'il doit penser que l'un d'eux est forcément l'un des 4, il faut qu'on les surveille, il ne sont sûrement pas atterris a serdaigle pour rien…

-Moi j'ai bien atterrie à Griffondor

-Oui mais toi c'est différent…

Les 4 amis rigolèrent instantanément suite à cette déclaration tandis que Kathleen faisait semblant de prendre une mine offusquée et ils reportèrent leur attention au discours de Dumbledore :

-...La forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique formellement interdite à part si vous tenez à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances…

Il jeta un regard aux deux jeunes filles qui lui rendirent un sourire entendu, car elles avaient eu une autorisation spéciale pour utiliser la clairière pour leur entraînement…Dumbledore continua son discours et Kathleen perdit vite le fil, elle fit un rapide tour de la grande salle et regarda plus attentivement la table des professeurs, bien sur le professeur Lupin avait repris son rôle sous la demande expresse de la majorité des étudiants, il y avait aussi les intouchables qui étaient toujours a leur poste au garde a vous : professeur Mcgonagall digne directrice de la maison griffondor, professeur Chourave, professeur flitwick, notre bien-aimé Hagrid, et Severus Snape directeur de la maison serpentard, professeur de potions et qui, a cet instant, braquait ses yeux sur elle, il savait forcément, il gardait toujours son masque froid, impassible sans aucune émotion et pourtant elle le connaissait bien pour savoir qu'il était trop intelligent pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte, ils continuaient a se regarder jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore attire son attention, elle détourna son regard et se concentra sur l'annonce :

-Cette année, deux nouveaux préfets en chef ont été choisis, ils auront un appartement commun et certains privilèges leur seront accordés toujours dans les limites de l'autorité exercé dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, le camp professoral et moi-même avons choisis de la maison Griffondore : Hermione Granger…

Toute la grande salle retentit et une salve d'applaudissements se fit entendre tandis qu'Hermione se levait saluant respectueusement les autres.

-...Et en tant que Préfet en chef, de la maison serpentard : Drago Malefoy…

Tous se regardèrent surpris de cette annonce tandis qu'il se levait sous les encouragements de sa table, son air supérieur accroché au visage, puis certains applaudissements respectueux se firent entendre de part et d'autres des 4 tables.

Hermione regarda Kate dans l'attente d'un mot rassurant de sa part, elles savaient toutes les deux que Dumbledore l'avait choisis pour savoir s'il maîtrisait un des 4 éléments mais il ignorait les sentiments d'Hermione à son égard.

-Je pense que cette année va être riche en rebondissements…

-Comme si cela allait me rassurer…

-Allez fait pas cette tête, tu auras des appartements privées et tu pourras inviter tes amies à venir te voir, tu n'auras pas a le supporter tout le temps et au fond, ce n'est pas si mal que vous ayez un peu d'intimité…

Kathleen pouffa tandis qu'elle recevait une tape derrière la tête de la part d'une Hermione résignée…

Le repas se passa sans encombre, puis vint l'heure de remonter dans ses dortoirs respectifs, Kate enlaça Hermione avant qu'elle se dirige vers McGonagall et Malefoy qui l'attendait pour lui montrer leur nouvel appartement…

-Allez sois forte, c'est juste une nuit

-Je te préviens, il te fait quoique ce soit…intervînt Harry en protecteur avisé

-Je sais vous lui ferez payer…s'impatienta Hermione qui en avait marre d'entendre toujours le même discours même si ça lui faisait extrêmement plaisir qu'ils la considèrent comme leur petite sœur…

-Autant qu'il soit prévenu…finit Ron avant de la prendre dans ses bras à son tour…

-Bonne nuit, A demain

-A demain

Tandis que Kathleen, Harry et Ron remontaient en direction des dortoirs de Griffondor Hermione se laissait entraîner par McGonagall vers le 5ème étage, devant un tableau représentant les 4 animaux, les 4 emblèmes de Poudlard : l'aigle pour les sérieux serdaigles, le blaireau pour les généreux poufsouffle, le serpent pour les vils serpentards et enfin le lion pour les courageux griffondors.

-Votre mot de passe est : Félix Felicis, une enveloppe portant votre nom vous attend, elle vous expliquera en détail les fonctions précises de votre poste, sur ce, essayer de ne pas vous entretuez, Bonne nuit.

Puis sans un mot elle fit demi-tour les laissant entrer dans leurs nouveaux quartiers. Malefoy, en bon gentleman ou en bon voyeur, laissa Hermione entrer en première, ce qu'elle découvrit la laissa stupéfaite : il y avait une grande bibliothèque sur tout un pan du mur, un feu dans la cheminée donnait à la pièce un aspect chaleureux, il y avait une table dans le fond, un grand canapé, et plusieurs fauteuils entouraient le feu, sans un regard en arrière, Hermione se dirigea vers un porte où un lion se mouvait : elle entra dans ce qui serait désormais sa chambre : Dans les tons rouge et or évidemment, un grand lit en baldaquin trônait au centre, une armoire et un bureau complétait le tout, c'était tout simplement magnifique, elle vit une autre porte dans sa chambre et en l'ouvrant elle découvrit la fameuse salle de bains des préfets, une grande baignoire, une douche et assez de miroirs pour combler la plus coquette des jeunes femmes, au même instant, la coupant dans ces pensées, la porte d'en face s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un Malefoy au sourire satisfait, les cheveux en bataille, la cravate défaite et la chemise laissée entr'ouverte, en fait : un Malefoy terriblement attirant …Hermione reprend toi !!! C'est Malefoy, celui qui t'a insulté pendant 6 ans, qui méprisent les personnes comme toi, qui est froid et insensible et qui ne changera pas pour tes beaux yeux…Ca va être une longue année pensa Hermione.

De son côté Drago la fixait sans pouvoir détourner ses yeux, il voulait la déstabiliser et cette appartement privée offrait bien des avantages, il allait lui asséner le dernier coup de la journée :

-Hey !!! Sang de Bourbe, ne t'avises pas d'amener ce qui te sert d'amis ici, c'est déjà assez dur de te supporter dire que je vais devoir cohabiter avec quelqu'un comme toi pendant un an…Quand mon père saura ça…

Cette fois Hermione n'allait pas se laisser faire, elle sentit la colère monter en elle, ces pouvoirs étaient encore très instables si elle ne se contrôlait pas elle pourrait se dévoiler :

-Ces appartements sont autant à moi qu'à toi, je fais donc ce que je veux…Quelqu'un comme moi ?! Mais regarde moi Malefoy, je suis comme toi, notre sang est la seule différence, tu prétend que le tien est supérieur et pourtant je suis plus intelligente, je te le prouve depuis 6 ans et je saurait te montrer que tu ne m'arrives même pas à la cheville…Sur ce, je ne te souhaite pas bonne nuit ce serait mentir…

Ne s'attendant à rien de plus, elle partit comme elle était venue, et disparue dans sa chambre, Drago n'en revenait pas, elle l'avait remis à sa place comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait, en fait comme personne n'osait vraiment le faire a part son père mais ça c'est une autre histoire…

C'est ainsi que se finit la première journée de cours : Tout le monde de part et d'autre du château était tombé dans les bras de Morphée.


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà la suite…**

**Ce chapitre est plutôt une mise au point sur la vie de Kathleen, pour en savoir plus donc les amours reviendront au prochain chapitre ;) j'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas a me le dire même si mon histoire mérite quelques retouches ça fait toujours plaisir pour une novice ;)**

**Bisous a tous**

**Le Prochain chapitre est en cour d'écriture **

* * *

Kathleen réveillée par la sonnerie stridente de son réveil annonçant le début de la première journée de cour, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, Rien ne valait une bonne douche pour se réveiller totalement, au même moment, à l'autre bout du château une jeune préfète en chef se réveillait a son tour…Après s'être habillé de l'uniforme réglementaire de poudlard que les filles avaient un peu modifié : la jupe était plus courte et le chemisier plus cintré, elles étaient d'abord femmes avant d'être étudiantes, maquillés et fin prêtes elles se retrouvèrent en bas des escaliers, après un petit briefing de sa nuit passé avec Malefoy, elles entrèrent dans la grande salle afin de prendre un bon petit déjeuner pour affronter les heures de cours… 

-Bonjour les filles !!S'exclama Harry en les voyant arrivée

-Salut les gars !!! Elles les embrassèrent tour a tour provoquant des regards de jalousie des filles et garçons alentours, autant dire que ce quatuor ne passaient pas inaperçu, les filles se faisaient littéralement dévorés des yeux tandis que les garçons était sujet à des agressions de filles complètement accro…Le meilleur moyen en toute circonstance : L'indifférence.

-Alors cette première nuit avec notre Serpentard ?!Rajouta Ron

-Rien de particulier, toujours la même chose avec lui…puis ajouta tout bas…je fais faire en sorte que cela change…

Kathleen lui fit un sourire complice qui passa inaperçu aux yeux des garçons. Ils furent bientôt rejoint par le reste des Griffondors : Neville, Ginny, Seamus, Dean…

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione distribut les emplois du temps

-Ron, tu ne devrais peut-être pas regarder tout de suite, ça risque de te faire un choc…dit Hermione en rigolant

Le soupir de lamentation qui suivit leur appris qu'il n'avait pas suivit le conseil d'Hermione

Dès 8h du matin, 2h de potions avec Rogue et les serpentards…Que demandez de plus ?! Tenta d'ironiser Harry, Mais cette nouvelle anéantit directement la plupart des griffondors sauf quelques unes, il y a toujours des exceptions : Hermione adorait les cours de potions bien que Rogue les traite toujours comme des griffondors sans cervelle et peut-être sans se l'avouer, recherchait-elle la compagnie de Malefoy ?!Qui sait ?! Et Kathleen n'était pas spécialement heureuse d'y aller mais elle ignorait les traitements de faveurs que Rogue faisait aux Serpentards, ça ne l'a d'ailleurs pas étonné qu'il devienne le directeur de cette maison.

C'est donc d'un pas traînant que les griffondors se dirigèrent vers les cachots, la plupart des serpentards étaient déjà là mais avant qu'il y est un quelconque affront, Rogue était arrivé ordonnant aux élèves de rentrer, il claqua la porte scellant pour 2h le destin des étudiants tandis que ceux-ci s'installait en silence, on remarquait sans mal que la classe était divisé en deux les serpentards d'un côté et les griffondors de l'autre, certaines choses ne changent pas…

-Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons voir la potion de guérison…Quelqu'un peut me dire en quoi consiste celle-ci ?

Hermione leva la main comme à son habitude et Rogue l'ignora comme à son habitude et continua sa tirade

-Personne…je m'en doutais…Elle permet de soigner toutes les blessures superficielles visibles ou non, les ingrédients sont au tableau, vous avez 2h…D'un coup de baguette, les consignes s'inscrirent sur le tableau noir.

Tout les élèves se mirent au travail sans perdre une minute, Cette potion n'était pas compliqué mais il fallait juste être patient, il fallait du temps…Rogue était assis derrière son bureau et ne cessait d'observer Kathleen, il n'en revenait pas qu'elle ait changé a ce point, elle était devenue une femme, elle ressemblait énormément à son frère, même lueur de défi dans les yeux, même caractère mais elle avait un trait féminin particulier : la subtilité et la ruse il s'était toujours demander pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été admise a serpentard…Il se souvenait de leur dernière conversation comme si c'était hier…

**Flash Back**

_**4 ans auparavant**_

_Sirius emprisonné, Kathleen allait quitter la Maison des Blacks, elle n'avait plus rien a faire dans cette famille, elle voulait fuir les mondanités de ce monde, toutes ces futilités qu'on lui avait inculquées, après cette dernière soirée elle disparaîtrait et ne reviendrait que lorsqu'elle serait prête…En attendant elle se laissa conduire a travers les landes, jusqu'au majestueux manoir des Malefoy's. En arrivant là bas, elle entra dans la salle de réception accompagnée de plusieurs membres de cette soi-disant famille dont elle haïssait les idées et les actes, elle ressemblait beaucoup à son frère, a cette pensée son cœur se serra, son frère, le seul en qui elle est réellement confiance, le seul qui la comprenne, il avait été emprisonné pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, il avait fallut sa condamnation pour qu'elle réagisse enfin et qu'elle suive sa propre voie…_

_Ce soir elle portait une robe noire, simple, fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisses, une parure de perles grises rendait le tout magnifique, faisant ainsi honneur à la réputation des Blacks, elle aperçut de loin Lucius accompagné de sa femme et de Severus, elle fuit alors a l'autre bout de la salle, elle ne pouvait pas le voir, elle ne devait pas, c'était trop facile, elle ne lui laisserait pas cette occasion de l'humilier encore…Qu'est qu'elle avait pu croire ? Qu'il l'aimait ? Foutaises, ce n'était qu'un menteur, un manipulateur sans scrupules, sans sentiments qui n'avait fait que jouer avec elle…_

_-J'ai l'impression que tu cherches à m'éviter…_

_Elle sursauta et se retourna découvrant Severus un sourire en coin…Elle sourit a son tour, elle aimait parler avec lui, ils avaient une complicité malgré les contraintes qui les entourait, retrouvera t-elle cette complicité après être partie ? Quand elle reviendra plusieurs années après ? Qui sait ce qu'ils deviendront chacun de leurs côtés…Elle répondit avec une pointe de sérieux._

_-Je ne peux pas t'éviter même si je le voulais…_

_Il rit de cette façon si particulière, de cette voix grave et monocorde…_

_-Tu ne pourra pas fuir toute ta vie…Ces paroles résonnait encore dans sa tête, il savait et pourtant son regard restait impassible, pour ça Lucius avait réussi à lui transmettre son insensibilité…_

_-Je ne fuis pas, Je me prépare seulement à notre prochaine rencontre…_

_-Je ne te retiendrais pas selon ce que tu décides, je sais que tu veux partir, tu est trop intelligente pour qu'on découvre où tu compte aller, mais sache seulement que lorsque tu reviendra, les choses auront changés…_

_-et j'aurais changé moi aussi…Severus, tu sais aussi bien que moi que pour l'instant, notre destin est entre nos mains, je décide maintenant de ce que je veux faire, je vais vivre ma vie, ne te laisse pas manipuler, tu es trop doué pour que quelqu'un d'autre décide à ta place, tu peux encore choisir ta voie…Nous savons qu'après ce sera trop tard…_

_-Comme tu le dis, personne ne décide de ma vie à ma place…Tu a fait ton choix, je fais le mien, prend soin de toi, nous nous reverrons, j'en suis persuadé…_

_-A bientôt Severus, fais attention a toi…_

_-A bientôt Kate…_

_Il partit la laissant seule dans ces pensées, elle se ressaisit aussitôt pour ne pas qu'on doute de ses intentions, elle se comportait comme a son habitude allant de groupes en groupes parlant avec des connaissances, des amies puis lorsque leur attention fut occupé autre part, elle se dirigea vers la sortie au moment de disparaître, elle se retourna une dernière fois regardant ce monde qu'elle quittait, elle allait tourné une page de son existence qui serait décisive, en balayant son regard sur la salle, elle tomba dans un regard gris acier, Lucius la fixait, ne pouvant détacher son regard, elle resta quelques seconde, se ressaisissant très vite, elle sortie de la salle en courant brisant ainsi cette échange silencieux, l'échange d'une promesse, celle de se revoir…Elle disparut ainsi dans la nuit…_

**Fin du Flash Back**

Oui, elle avait connu Severus Rogue, Oui elle avait connu Lucius Malefoy, Oui elle avait connu ce monde obscur mais maintenant c'était du passé, Aujourd'hui, son monde était tout autre, elle avait évolué, elle était différente depuis la fois où ils s'étaient quittés…

Elle avait fini sa potion depuis plus de 10 min et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser a cette dernière discussion qu'ils avaient eu…

Il n'avait pas changer, peut-être encore plus froid et plus insensible que jamais, seulement elle ne pouvait déterminer dans quelle côté il se battrait lors de la bataille finale, elle ne lisait plus en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus…Il l'avait prévenu, elle le savait, Les choses avaient changées…

La fin de l'heure approchait, Plusieurs personnes avaient depuis longtemps finit leurs potions, Hermione la première, tandis que d'autres luttaient encore contre le temps…

Le temps est écoulé, veuillez me remettre un échantillon de votre potion étiquetée dans une fiole…Tout les élèves s'exécutèrent ne voulant pas contrarié le maître des cachots, Hermione la donna en premier et attendit que ses amies en ait fait de même, Kathleen se dirigea vers le bureau et déposa sa fiole a côté des autres, Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa potion remarquant qu'elle n'avait aucuns défauts, il releva les yeux et tomba dans son regard, ce devait être la seule chose qui n'avait pas changer, en un instant ils se retrouvaient des années auparavant comme ci rien n'avait changé mais cela ne dura qu'une fraction de secondes, ils reprirent leurs esprits et avant qu'elle ait fait demi-tour il lui murmura :

-Certaines choses ne changent pas…

Qu'est qu'il avait vraiment voulut dire ?!Elle rejoignit Hermione et ils se dirigèrent vers les serres pour le cours de botanique, il fallait qu'elle trouve pourquoi il lui avait dit ça, mais un autre problème se posait, devait-elle dévoiler son passé à ses amies en risquant de perdre leur amitié ou ne rien dire mais risqué qu'ils l'apprennent par quelqu'un d'autre et briser cette amitié, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle devait avoir une discussion avec eux le plus vite possible…Ce soir elle décida qu'elle leur parlerait…il le fallait…

Mais le soir arriva bien trop vite aux goûts de Kathleen et elle se retrouva au pied du mur enfin plutôt dans la salle commune des griffondors où ils discutaient de cette journée avant qu'Hermione regagne ces appartements. Elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet…

-Qu'est que t'en penses Kathleen ?! Elle n'avait rien n'écouter de la conversation trop occupé par ses propres pensées, ils la fixaient attendant sans doute une réponse, c'était le bon moment pour leur parler.

-Ecoutez il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose mais avant tout je voulais vous dire que je tiens énormément a vous…

-Hey !!! Arrête, tu veux nous faire pleurer ou quoi ?! La partie révélations c'est après la bataille d'habitude…

-Elle eut un faible sourire devant cette remarque de Ron mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter et reprit :

-Je sais, mais j'ai un passé dont je ne suis pas fière, je voudrais que vous le sachiez et que vous puissiez me considérer comme une amie en toute connaissance de causes…

-Ton passé est ton passé, tu n'as pas de comptes à nous rendre…

-J'ai besoin que vous le sachiez, je ne veux pas vous le cachez…Voyant qu'ils n'ajoutait rien elle continua :

-...Avant que Sirius soit emprisonné, je faisais partie de la haute société magique, les Blacks avait une place importante dans la hiérarchie et nous étions invités à plusieurs réceptions, mes parents avaient des idées bien précises, Narcissa était déjà marié a un mangemort, Bellatrix s'était elle aussi engagée auprès de Voldemort tout comme son mari, Rodolphus, et moi, j'allais être en âge de recevoir ma formation, c'était l'époque où Il commençait son ascension, Il avait de plus en plus de partisans et sentant son règne a son apogée et sa popularité croissante ma famille a commencé a m'inculquer ces valeurs, celles des sangs purs et de la race supérieur, ils avaient beau essayé de m'y obligé, ces idées n'étaient pas les miennes et je refusais tout contacts avec ce monde là, ils m'ont fait rencontré plusieurs personnes croyant me convaincre, j'ai d'abord rencontré Severus, ça va sûrement vous étonné mais dés le début nous avons partagé une grande complicité, il était différent, il n'a pas chercher à me convaincre mais il m'a écouté, lui aussi était en pleine période de doute sur le chemin qu'il devait choisir, je ne savait pas qu'à l'époque Dumbledore cherchait à l'aider, je savais du monde extérieur seulement ce qu'on voulait bien me montrer et donc seulement ce que le Seigneur des ténèbres voulait faire, voyant que je ne changeais pas d'avis, il ont pris la décision de m'envoyer voir Lucius, avec lui ça s'est passé très différemment, j'était extrêmement méfiante, il a utilisé une tout autre méthode pour essayer de me convaincre; bien qu'il soit marié à ma cousine, il m'a séduite et moi comme une idiote je me suis laissé faire…c'est allé beaucoup trop loin, et quand Sirius a été condamné, ça a été le déclic, ma vie m'appartenait, j'ai alors décidé de fuir l'Angleterre pour la France jusqu'à aujourd'hui…je me suis entraîner plus dur afin de leur montrer que les choses ont belles et bien changées…On ne choisit malheureusement pas sa famille…

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Rogue ait pu être différent de ce qu'il est aujourd'hui…

-Et pourtant…

-Comme je te le disait, tu n'as pas de comptes a nous rendre, ton passé t'appartient, et nous faisons partis de ton présent, le plus important est que tu a choisi ta voie et que tu as décidé de ta propre destinée, ce n'est pas la ressemblance que tu as avec eux qui compte mais vos différences, tu resteras notre amie quoiqu'il en soit…Dit Harry

-Ce soir, c'est séance émotion à Poudlard plaisanta Hermione…

Et après un câlin général, ils décidèrent de tous aller se coucher…Les Garçons montèrent dans leurs dortoirs ainsi que Kathleen tandis qu'Hermione regagnait ses appartements privées.


	8. Réponses aux reviews

Pour répondre aux reviews, Kathleen est plus agée que les septièmes qui vont avoir 18 ans elle va avoir 19 ans, seulement une année de plus, Lorsqu'elle est partie en France elle a du se faire un peu oublier donc pendant un an elle n'a pas refait surface donc lorsque Lucius a été obligé de la séduire, je n'est absolument pas dit qu'il avait couché ensemble mais lorsqu'il a joué de son charme pour la convaincre elle n'avait que 15 ans, l'âge où l'on découvre et où l'on croit le plus a l'amour…donc voilà cela peut paraître scandaleux mais lucius n'est pas un saint et mon histoire ne le fera pas paraître tout gentil, ce serait trop facile… ;)

En espérant que la suite vous plaira, je suis entrain de l'écrire mais étant donné que les cours ont repris et que je suis assez chargé c'est un peu dur mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux, j'espère qu'il n'y a que l'age de kathleen qui vous tracasse

Merci pour les autres reviews, surtout les plus constructives et bien sur celles qui sont le plus encourageante

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures

Gros bisous


	9. Chapter 8

Voilà la suite, Chapitre 8 j'espère qu'il vous plaira…n'oubliez pas les reviews !!!!

Ce Chapitre fera référence aux pouvoirs…désolée pour le retard mais les cours ont repris et j'ai eu des tristes nouvelles dans ma famille donc j'avais pas trop le cœur a écrire j'espère qu'il vous plaira

Le lendemain était samedi, donc grasse matinée pour tout les griffondors et non obligation du port de l'uniforme, le week end était le meilleur moyen pour en apprendre un peu plus sur les gens qui vous entourent…Dehors, il faisait vraiment beau pour un jour d'automne, les garçons était déjà levés lorsque Kathleen descendit à son tour, elle les trouva en pleine partie d'échecs version sorciers sur un des canapés de leur salle commune, Harry portait un jean et un polo blanc (Ralph Lauren ;) tandis que Ron avait opté pour un pantalon en toile blanc et un t-shirt noir, Kathleen les trouvait beaux, il y avait d'un côté le brun et ténébreux Harry Potter et de l'autre le roux et adorable Ronald Weasley, les filles avec qui ils seront auront vraiment de la chance…Elle chassa ses pensées et leur dit bonjour d'un rapide baiser puis disparut derrière le tableau de la grosse dame, elle devait rejoindre Hermione dans le parc où elles avaient décidées de s'entraîner et elle était déjà très en retard pas besoin d'aggraver son cas avec des bavardages inutiles, ce matin le problème de l'habillement avait pris un peu plus de temps que prévus, elle avait finalement opté pour un jean, des ballerines vernies noires et un t-shirt en lycra blanc qui moulait parfaitement ses formes, elle enfila sa veste car malgré le soleil l'air restait froid. Elle remarqua Hermione qui attendait sous le saule pleureur près du lac et partit la rejoindre.

-Salut, Excuse moi pour le retard, petit problème de vêtements…

Hermione rigola et avoua :

-C'est pas grave je n'était pas très en avance non plus…

-Tu es donc en train de me dire que si j'avais été a l'heure, j'aurais du t'attendre…

-Oui…Si seulement tu avais été à l'heure…

Elles éclatèrent de rire tandis que Kathleen entraînait Hermione sous les arbres, à l'abri des regards indiscrets…Arrivées à une petite clairière cachée par les arbres, Hermione et Kathleen s'installèrent afin de commencer leur entraînement.

Elles faisait deux séances par semaines, ce qui était largement suffisant en plus des devoirs et des cours, elles se placèrent au centre de la clairière et tandis que Kathleen activait le champ de force, Hermione se concentrait, il était plus simple à Poudlard d'avoir recours à son élément car la terre était partout mais étant moins habitué a s'en servir que Kathleen il fallait qu'elle s'habitue a conserver le lien…Elle rouvrit les yeux au moment où Kathleen lui demanda :

-Prête ?!

Un hochement de tête plus tard et un mur de feu séparait les deux jeunes filles, Hermione répliqua aussitôt avec une haie de verdure, Le feu brûlait au fur et à mesure le feuillage mais Hermione ne se laissait pas faire et renouvelait sans arrêt son bouclier de terre. Elles continuaient de se battre pendant que pas si loin d'elles, un jeune homme aussi grand qu'il était blond avançait en direction du terrain de Quidditch son balai à la main, Drago Malefoy s'était levé tôt ce matin afin de faire quelque tours en balai pour s'entraîner et surtout pour s'évader, il en avait besoin, il se sentait de plus en plus oppresser lorsqu'il se retrouvait à l'intérieur, De plus, il venait de recevoir un courrier spécifiant que Lucius voulait le voir et qu'il passerait ce soir dans ces appartements privées, ce qui promettait d'être joyeux, en général son père ne se déplaçait pas pour rien et ce genre d'entretien n'était jamais à son avantage…Il prit son envol et commença a survoler le terrain tout en réfléchissant puis il décida de monter plus haut et d'élargir son horizon, il survola la forêt interdite et d'un coup stoppa sa course, il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, il s'approcha beaucoup plus et se posa quelques mètres plus loin, il se cacha derrière un sapin afin de pouvoir regarder sans être vu, il n'en revenait pas, sûrement les plus belles jeunes filles de poudlard s'affrontaient sous ses yeux, mais le plus bizarre encore c'était qu'elle n'avait ni baguettes ni formules, elles semblaient maîtriser chacune un des éléments, Hermione était maintenant encerclée par un rideau de feu tandis qu'elle tentait de se protéger et d'attaquer avec des lianes qui apparurent soi dit-en passant par magie, Kathleen maintenait son attaque et se défendait elle-même avec des flammes qu'elle faisait apparaître autour d'elle, Hermione cessa ces attaques et se concentra sur sa défense, elle réussit en quelques minutes a produire un amas de terre assez puissant pour étouffer le feu rival mais cet action lui prit toute son énergie une fois la dernière flamme éteinte elle s'écroula à terre, trop fatigué pour se retenir, à ce moment là Kathleen cessa a son tour toute activité et vient près de son amie pour le remettre d'aplomb, elle désamorça le champ de force, récupéra le cristal et ramena Hermione sous un arbre où elle lui donna un morceau de chocolat, Hermione reprenait petit a petit des forces, pendant ce temps là sous les arbres Drago n'avait pas bouger, il contemplait la scène et se posait de plus en plus de questions bien que sa situation lui apparut tout à coup plus clair, il était comme elles, a ce qu'il avait vu Black maîtrisait le feu et Granger la terre, lui l'air il en manquait un, Potter ? Non Weasley ? Non plus, si ça avait été le cas ils auraient été avec elles, donc elles devaient elles aussi ignorer qui était le dernier, soudain une révélation lui apparut, il avait besoin d'elles, il n'avait eu que quelques manifestations de son élément et il ne le contrôlait pas comme elles réussissaient a le faire…ça lui donnait un coup dans son orgueil mais il été obligé de se l'avouer….Il fut tiré de ces pensées lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était tout seul dans la forêt, il ne les avaient pas vus partir, il se résigna a remonter sur son balai et regagner le château pour déjeuner toujours emprunt a de nouvelles questions…Arrivé dans la grande salle pour déjeuner, il les aperçut a rire avec toute la troupe des griffondors, il regagna sa propre table et finit son repas en silence.

Le début d'après midi fut placé sous le signe des devoirs, ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers la bibliothèque, Hermione en tête du groupe évidemment. Une fois leurs recherches achevées, ils finirent l'après midi dans le parc a l'ombre du saule pleureur…

-Alors les filles, vous avez trouvez qui sont les autres détenteurs?

-Non toujours pas, d'ailleurs Hermione il va falloir que tu mènes l'enquête auprès de Malefoy, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps…

-Malefoy et moi, nous ne nous entendrons jamais, comment veux-tu que j'ai une conversation censée avec lui ?!

-Nous n'avons pas d'autres solutions pour l'instant, il faut que tu l'espionnes du mieux que tu peux pendant les moments où vous êtes juste tout les deux !!!

-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire !!! D'ailleurs ça te dirait de passer la soirée avec moi Kate ?! Comme ça tu pourras voir mes appartements privées et nous serons plus tranquilles pour parler, Qu'est ce que t'en dit ?

-oui, ça serait vraiment super…

-Et nous on est pas invités? S'indigna Harry en parlant de Ron et lui.

-Mais siiiii, mais pour l'instant, je vais aller doucement, si je dois espionner Malefoy, je dois aussi éviter de le contrarier donc je préfère vous invitez plus tard !!!

-Mouai D'accord, C'est bien parce que c'est toi…

Ils rigolèrent et continuèrent de parler jusqu'à l'heure du dîner puis rejoignirent la grande salle où étaient concentré tout les élèves, Des plats surgirent sur les tables dans l'intention de séduire la plus grande quantité de gourmands et de gourmets.

Une fois le repas finit les filles montèrent à la tour Griffondor afin d'accompagner les garçons et de prendre quelques affaires pour la nuit, Elles dirent bonne nuit aux garçons a une vitesse impressionnante et disparurent en direction de la salle commune des prefets-en-chef.

Une fois à l'intérieur Kathleen n'en revenait pas, c'était magnifique et très spacieux pour deux personnes, Malefoy n'était pas encore rentré, elles se dirigèrent donc d'un pas décidé vers la salle de bain, elles prirent un bain moussant et très relaxant aux huiles essentiels avec leur parfum préférés : la vanille, une fois séchées elles se mirent en tenue de nuit, Hermione avait une nuisette noir a fines bretelles et Kathleen portait une nuisette en soie vert foncé qui mettait en valeur ses jambes bronzées par le soleil d'été, elles prirent avec elles, des magazines féminins, leurs portables, des cigarettes et se retrouvèrent assises en tailleur sur le canapé du salon en face du feu à parler et à rire comme des enfants.

Elles furent interrompues par Drago qui pénétrait dans l'appartement, il ne fit pas attention à elles et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte à la manière d'un ado.

-Qu'est ce qui lui arrive à ton avis ? Demanda Hermione

-Aucunes idées mais à mon avis ça doit pas lui plaire…

Elles n'y firent pas attention et retournèrent à leurs occupations quand un « pop » significatif d'un transplanage se fit entendre, elles se levèrent sous la surprise et se retournèrent d'un bloc pour voir devant leurs yeux toujours aussi impérieux, Lucius Malefoy avec son sourire narquois qui ne les quittait pas des yeux.

-Comme on se retrouve Kate…Le hasard fait bien les choses.

-Deux fois en trois jours j'ai du mal à croire au hasard et ne m'appelle pas Kate…

-Pourquoi, à une époque ça ne te déplaisais pas…

Kathleen sentit la colère monté en elle, elle sentit la main d'Hermione sur son épaule lui intimant silencieusement de se contrôler, elle le regarda dans les yeux sans jamais ciller et répondit d'une voix calme ce qui contrastait avec l'indignation qu'elle ressentait :

-Ne m'appelles plus comme ça, tu en a perdu le droit il y a bien longtemps…

Il allait répondre mais Drago interrompit leur échange en faisant irruption dans le salon, il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de la scène qu'il avait sous ses yeux que son père l'entraînait dans sa chambre.

-Je me demande ce qu'il fait là? Puis voyant que Kathleen ne l'écoutait pas elle reprit :

-Calme toi Kathleen, il n'en vaut pas la peine

-Je le sais bien mais j'ai du mal, si seulement je ne l'avait pas revu, il a fait remonter en moi des sentiments enfouies depuis des années il ne peut pas revenir comme ça et recommencer comme avant, c'est trop facile, il ne m'aura pas comme ça, je ne lui appartient pas…

-Ecoutes moi, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, tu ne peux pas omettre tout ce qui s'est passé mais il faut que tu arrives à faire la part des choses, ne le laisse pas te dicter ta conduite, il faut que tu arrives à lui résister…

Elle répondit avec un faible sourire :

-Oui tu as raison…comme toujours…Je pense qu'il est là pour Drago, tu crois qu'il s'est rendu compte de son don et qu'il pourrait être au courant pour la prophétie ?

-Je ne sais pas, attendons de voir la suite…

Elles reprirent leurs conversations comme ci de rien n'était tandis que dans la chambre d'à côté, rien n'était gagné...


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 et pas des moindres, ;-) j'espère qu'il vous plaira…le chapitre 10 n'est pas encore commencé, j'ai des journées chargées en ce moment et pas toujours beaucoup de motivation, j'espère que vous m'excusez et promis je vais faire de mon mieux**

* * *

-Mon fils, Le maître pense qu'une nouvelle prophétie est apparue qui pourrait faire obstacle a son ascension, quatre sorciers et sorcières de ton âge serait capable de maîtriser un des quatre éléments et ainsi réunir une nouvelle fois le pouvoir des 4, est ce que tu aurais vu quelque chose de suspect qui pourrait aider le seigneur des ténèbres ?

Il réfléchit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, devait-il les dénoncer, pour l'instant elles étaient sa seule aide, qu'est qu'il leur arriverait si il les désignait…sans réfléchir d'avantage il répondit :

-Non père, je n'ai rien vu pour l'instant

Lucius savait quand on lui mentait même si son fils gardait un visage impassible, il doutait de sa sincérité :

-Tu es sur que tu me dis la vérité ? Tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu me mens…ne t'avises pas de le faire.

-Je suis sur père, ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt de vous mentir…sa voix avait repris son assurance malfoyenne, il regardait son père dans les yeux a présent et ne cillait pas, beaucoup de questions trottaient dans sa tête, comment faire pour qu'il apprenne a maîtriser son pouvoir et comment se protéger si elles sont découvertes…la voix impérieuse de son père le ramena à ses pensées présentes :

-Comment ça se fait que Ka... Black soit dans tes appartements ? Elle n'est pas préfete-en-chef à ce que je sache… ?

-Non, mais Granger si…Dite moi père quelle relation entretenez vous avec Black ?

-C'est seulement une vieille connaissance Drago, rien de plus…Maintenant je dois partir, reste sur le qui-vive et préviens moi si tu penses trouver quelque chose.

Et sans un mot de plus, il quitta la chambre de Drago d'un pas rapide tandis que celui-ci poussait un vif soulagement, cet entretien s'était mieux passé que les autres…mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas tout simplement transplaner de sa chambre ?

Lorsque Lucius arriva dans la salle commune, il trouva Kathleen debout sur le balcon, l'air frais lui fouettant le visage et plaquant sa nuisette au plus près de son corps dévoilant quelques secrets de femme, une cigarette a la main…Hermione était parti au toilette, elle en profitait donc pour rester un peu seule et réfléchir, Elle sentit alors une présence derrière elle, une eau de Cologne au effluves musqués l'entoura et sans même se retourner elle devina que la personne a qui appartenait le parfum qui la hantait n'était autre que Malefoy senior.

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de la détailler, avec ses airs de grande dame qu'elle se donnait du haut de son 1m60, il savait qu'au fond elle n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait paraître : il la voyait maintenant, naturelle, ses cheveux s'éparpillant autour d'elle, ses joues rougies par le froid avec sa nuisette au couleur de serpentard, il la trouvais absolument superbe, et tellement désirable…

Il ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait autant d'effet sur lui après toutes ces années, il se décida à prendre la parole :

-Tu m'as manqué, tu sais…

c'était la première chose qu'il avait trouvé a lui dire et la seule chose qu'il avait envie qu'elle sache a ce moment là, il avait juste envie qu'elle comprenne pourquoi il avait fait ça, quels enjeux cela représentait, qu'au bout du compte il n'avait pas voulu la faire souffrir bien qu'il s'en soit rendu compte trop tard…il s'étonna de ne pas la voir sursauter et qu'elle garde un visage impassible, insondable mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est quelle tumulte des sens cette seule phrase avait provoqué chez la jeune femme…Qu'attendait-il encore d'elle, elle lui avait tout donné, elle s'en voulait encore qu'il ait autant d'emprise sur elle, c'était tellement facile pour lui, elle aurait tant voulu le détester, lui en vouloir de faire ressurgir en elle des sentiments oubliés et pourtant elle restait là, à regarder dans le vide, les sens en éveil, il continua ignorant le trouble de la jeune femme :

-Tu es partie comme ça, sans prévenir, … pourquoi ?!

Ces mots étaient des murmures, son souffle chaud caressait sa nuque, elle en frissonna ou alors était-ce seulement à cause du froid ?! Elle ne réfléchit pas plus et répondit d'une voix calme avec tout le sang froid dont elle était capable mais qu'elle était loin de ressentir :

-C'était mieux pour tout le monde, je m'effaçais et tu retrouvait ta petite femme, ton fils, ton manoir, ton rang, ta petite vie d'aristocrate tranquille…Tu ne m'aimais pas mais tu ne voulais pas me perdre pour ton petit confort alors j'ai pris la décision a ta place, c'est moi qui suit parti…

-Si seulement ça avait été aussi simple…

-Ca l'était, et tu le sais, aux yeux de tous, c'était même trop simple, personne n'aurait cru que je partirais, tout le monde pensait qu'en bon mouton de panurge que j'étais j'allais suivre la voix qu'on avait décider pour moi, c'était tellement simple pour eux, pour toi…elle est jeune et naïve, il te suffira de peu pour l'avoir…Oui j'était jeune et naïve mais ça n'a duré qu'un temps et après quoi je suis partie, tu le savais pourtant et tu n'a rien fait pour m'en empêcher, tu ne pouvais pas et tu ne voulais sûrement pas, alors ne me soutient pas que partir n'était pas la meilleure solution…tu le savais aussi bien que moi, maintenant on a changé tout les deux, et nous avons chacun fait notre chemin en prenant deux routes différentes, nos destins ne sont plus liés et ne l'ont jamais été...

Il s'approcha d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit collé contre elle et il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Tu as raison, je ne t'aimais pas mais je ne voulais pas te perdre, je n'ai rien fait pour te retenir, il n'y avait pas d'avenir pour nous, il n'y avait même pas de nous, ce n'était qu'un jeu, une mission rien de plus, tu était naïve, c'était tellement facile, la proie idéale, tu n'as opposé aucunes résistances d'ailleurs, nos destins n'ont jamais été liés me dit-tu alors dans ce cas ose me dire que c'est le froid qui te fait ainsi trembler dans mes bras ? Essaye donc d'être honnête ! Lança-t-il narquois.

Comment osait-il lui dire ça à elle ? Etre honnête, elle n'avait fait que l'être depuis le début, Elle se retourna d'un block sous le coup de la fureur et se retrouva nez a nez avec lucius malefoy qui la dévisageait, elle était bien trop proche de lui, elle pouvait sentir son corps réchauffé par celui de Lucius et son souffle sur sa bouche la faisait frissonner d'avantage, quand à Lucius il n'en menait pas large non plus, il sentait son envie d'elle augmenter de secondes en secondes, après tant d'années, le désir qu'il avait d'elle était rester intacte, son corps contre le sien faisait ressortir des sensations insatiables, ses yeux marrons ambrés lançait des éclairs, il plongea son regard dans le sien et s'y perdit, le temps se suspendit et tandis que le regard de Kathleen changea, Lucius se pencha vers elle et s'empara brutalement des lèvres roses qui s'offraient à lui. Elle tenta de se dégager mais envahie de sensations délicieuses, elle lui rendit son baiser avec une ardeur déconcertante, ce n'était pas un baiser tendre mais plutôt un baiser animal où toute la frustration de ces années perdues se libérait enfin, était-ce bien elle qui s'agrippait aux épaules de Lucius et l'attirait plus étroitement contre son corps ? Etait ce bien lui qui promenait ses mains le long de son dos et sur ses cuisses remontant lentement sa nuisette ? Ce long baiser décupla le désir de Malefoy, elle l'envoûtait ! Plus il l'embrassait, plus il la désirait, elle vibrait entre ces mains inondées de sensation délicieuses et il le savait. Terrifiée, Kathleen s'arracha soudain à son étreinte le cœur battant et les jambes tremblantes et elle dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Il dut lire la confusion sur son visage mais, tout a sa victoire, il eut le front de jeter d'une voix rauque et satisfaite :

-Ose me dire maintenant que nos destins ne sont pas liés ?

Kathleen en aurait pleuré de rage. Elle l'avait provoqué, c'est sûr. Elle pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle et elle en fut d'autant plus furieuse. Il lui sourit une dernière fois et lui murmura sensuellement avant de transplaner :

-Le jeu ne fait que commencer et ce n'est que parti remise…

Elle fulminait intérieurement, mais pour qui la prenait-il ? Pour lui ce n'était qu'un jeu, ça n'avait pas changé, ça a toujours été qu'un jeu pour lui et Kathleen se promit qu'elle changerais ça, qu'il tomberait avant elle dans son propre jeu, Elle porta une main a ses lèvres, celles-ci étaient encore gonflées et rouges sous l'assaut, sa colère atteint un degrés tel qu'elle fit apparaître une boule de feu qui enflamma le livre posé sur la table du salon, c'est Hermione qui la fit revenir a ses esprits, en voyant celui-ci prendre feu, elle s'était mise à crier pour que Kathleen tente de sauver les dernières parties d'un livre qu'elle avait acheté en France et qui ne se trouvait pas ici…Après maintes excuses de Kate et la promesse qu'elle en aurait un nouveau, elle expliqua a Hermione les incidents qui l'avaient mis dans un tel état de rage. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que pendant qu'elle et Lucius « discutaient », Hermione s'était retrouvée en compagnie de Malefoy dans une situation pour le moins ambiguë qu'elle lui expliqua tout de suite après.

Après le départ de son père, Drago décida d'aller prendre un bain pour se relaxer il entra dans la salle de bains et c'est là qu'il découvrit Hermione en petite tenue [avec sa nuisette se regardant dans le miroir qui leur servait aussi de paravent. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite Drago qui profita de ces minutes d'inattention pour la détailler, elle n'était pas très grande mais bien proportionnée, elle avait des jambes fines et des formes là ou il fallait, ses cheveux n'étaient plus cette amas de boucles mais il étaient joliment ondulés et tombaient sur ses épaules, il la trouvait de plus en plus désirable, c'est vrai qu'elle était belle et elle n'en avait même pas conscience, ce qui rajoutait à son charme, il fut interrompue dans ces pensées pas vraiment catholiques par une Hermione folle de rage qui le regardait la mâchoire serrée tandis que lui affichait son sourire en coin habituel :

-Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici Malfoy ?

-Je te ferais remarquer que cette salle de bain est autant à moi qu'à toi donc je te prierais de fermer la porte la prochaine, je n'ai pas encore envie de tomber sur ce genre de vision. Dit-il avec un air de dégoût. C'était au tour d'Hermione de sourire, elle s'était rendue compte que Malfoy la regardait plutôt avec envie que dégoût et elle allait en profiter :

-De dégoût ? Ah ! Vraiment ! Alors la prochaine fois évite de me déshabiller du regard comme tu la fais…

Fière de sa réplique, elle souriait mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire, la première fois il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le remette aussi durement à sa place mais maintenant qu'il était prévenu il ne se laisserait plus faire, il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve collée contre son corps, ses lèvres un peu trop proches des siennes a son goût et ses yeux gris braqués dans les siens, il posa une main sur sa hanche, tétanisée elle ne bougea pas, se contentant de le fixer d'un air suspect, il prit alors la parole d'une voix sensuel :

-Cela te dérange tellement que je veuille te déshabiller ?! Voyant son air apeuré il continua sur sa lancée :

-Dommage que tu ne t'habilles pas plus souvent comme ça…Tu pourrais avoir beaucoup plus que Weasley…Moi par exemple, je pourrais te faire découvrir certaines choses que tu ignores sûrement…

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle était tétanisée, elle ne savait pas à quoi jouait Malefoy mais ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout qu'il prenne le dessus sur elle, elle aimait avoir l'avantage, ça devait être elle la plus forte, elle se dégagea brutalement de lui avant qu'il tente quoique ce soit et tenta de répondre :

-Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu crois pouvoir avoir tout ce que tu veux rien qu'en claquant des doigts, et bien tu te trompes lourdement Malefoy, Je ne suis pas une de ces petites pimbêches que tu ramènes dans ton lit avec un sourire, Je ne sais pas a quoi tu joues mais avec moi ça va être différent, je peux te l'assurer…

Et après un dernier regard elle retourna dans la salle commune complètement déstabilisée mais pas moins charmée pour autant, de ce fait elle n'entendit pas la dernière réplique de Malefoy qui n'avait été qu'un murmure :

-Tu as raison Granger, avec toi, ce sera beaucoup plus agréable…

Elle le fut encore plus en découvrant son livre en train de brûler sous le regard de Kate, elle accourut en criant pour qu'elle ne mette pas le feu à autre chose de plus important, et découvrit par la même occasion, les évènements qui l'avaient mis dans cet état.

Revenons au présent, elles étaient assises toutes les deux en tailleur sur le canapé du salon a parler des évènements du soir, elles étaient toutes les deux chamboulés de ce qui s'était passée pour en venir à la conclusion qu'à chaque fois qu'elles se retrouvaient en présence des Malefoy's, il se passait toujours quelque chose de mauvais pour leur santé mental, elles partirent se coucher toutes les deux empreintes à de nouvelles questions mais sombrèrent vite dans un sommeil profond épuisées par une journée riches en émotions.


	11. Chapter 10

**Excusez moi pour le retard, avec les cours, la sortie du tome, 7 qui soi dit en passant est absolument génial et mon séjour en Irlande je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps mais le voici enfin si vous en voulez toujours le très attendu chapitre 10.**

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

Le lendemain fut un vrai bonheur pour les jeunes femmes : grasse matinée puis bain moussant et petit déjeuner au soleil, rien n'aurait pu être mieux, elles n'avaient pas vu les Malefoy's ce qui n'était pas plus mal cela aurait risqué de gâcher leur matinée. Hermione portait un jean bleu foncé rentré dans des bottes marrons et une veste marron en cuir complétait le tt, Kate, elle portait une robe grise cintrée à la taille par une ceinture noire, des bottes a talon noires et son foulard, elles étaient maquillées, coiffées et donc fin prêtes pour la journée.

Les Garçons les rejoignirent dans le parc, tout les deux habillés d'un jean et d'un polo ainsi qu'un pull couvrant leur épaules, une journée a préd-au-lard était organisé pour ceux et celles qui étaient intéressés et nos quatre amis avaient bien l'intention d'y aller, accompagnés de Ginny et des autres Griffondors. Aujourd'hui les filles avaient décidés de faire une entorse à leur programme d'entraînement et de profiter d'une journée de détente avant la reprise de la semaine.

La matinée avait été calme, ils l'avaient passés à parler et rire au soleil, l'après-midi arriva très vite et ils donnèrent leur autorisation à Mr Rusard, (celles de Kate et Harry étaient signées par Sirius).

Ils partirent tous en direction de prés-au lard, les filles avaient décidés de partir à la recherche de LA robe qu'il leur fallait pour le prochain bal tandis que les garçons avaient décidés d'aller au magasin de Quidditch pour admirer le nouveau balai. Ils se séparèrent a mi-chemin et les filles entrèrent tout de suite dans un magnifique magasin aux devantures grises, les tons du magasin variaient du noir le plus sombre au blanc le plus pure (pléonasmons mes chers lecteurs ;) le magasin le plus réputée de tout prés-au-lard, il était spécialisé en tenues de soirée pour toutes les occasions et tout les genres, pour homme et femmes c'est ainsi que nos trois jeunes femmes entrèrent dignement dans cette encadrement de rêve, seul petit détail c'est qu'elles n'avaient pas encore découvert le jeune garçon d'environ 1m75, blond qui lui aussi se faisait faire un costume sur-mesure…Elles flânèrent quelques instants dans les rayonnages et dénichèrent chacune d'elle UNE robe qui devait LA robe, LEURS robes, elles se retrouvèrent toutes les trois dans les cabines d'essayages à se débattre avec la fermeture puis assortir les chaussures et enfin se dévoiler aux autres, elles sortirent toutes les trois en même temps pour s'admirer et demander l'avis des autres.

Ginny portait une robe en soie vert émeraude à fines bretelles et au décolleté carré, la couleur jurait parfaitement avec ses cheveux roux et ses yeux verts, cintrée à la taille, la robe la faisait paraître plus grande et la rendait superbe, des chaussures fermées vertes à petit talon rendait l'ensemble magnifique, cette robe était LA robe qu'il lui fallait.

Hermione avait choisie une robe rouge également cintrée à la taille par une chaîne en or, Griffondor jusqu'au bout, elle finissait à mi mollet et avait un col en V ce qui mettait en valeur la poitrine de celle-ci, elle s'accrochait derrière le cou et laissait seulement ses épaules a découvert, elle était magnifique dans cette robe, le rouge mettait en valeur son bronzage, des chaussures à talon de la même couleur avec une attache à la cheville venait compléter la tenue.

Quand à Kathleen, elle portait une robe noir, qui finissait juste au dessus des cuisses qui moulait parfaitement ses formes, elle avait une ceinture en perles grises foncées autour de la taille et sa robe était dos nu jusqu'à la taille dévoilant une chute de rein a faire damné un saint. Le décolleté était carré et mettait en valeur sa poitrine, des chaussures à talons noires et le tour était joué.

Elles se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes avant de s'écrier toute à la fois :

-Vous êtes superbes les filles !!!

-Magnifique !!!

-Vraiment géniales… !!!

Elles éclatèrent de rire s'attirant ainsi tout les regards de la clientèle alentour ainsi que d'un beau blond au regard gris acier, il les observa pendant qu'elles s'échangeait des compliments :

-Hermione, cette robe est vraiment magnifique, elle te va super bien

La concernée rougit sous le compliment.

-Tu as bien fait de choisir cette couleur Ginny, le vert te va vraiment bien, tu n'aurais pas envie d'attirer le regard d'un certain garçon par hasard ?! Ajouta Kathleen le regard plein de malice, Ginny rougit devant le regard inquisiteur des deux autres filles et répliqua vivement :

-Et toi alors, Avec cette robe, tu vas en faire tomber plus d'un !!!

Tous les regards se dirigèrent alors vers Kathleen,

-C'est vrai que tu es superbe dans cette robe !!!

-Merci, je pense que je vais la prendre et vous les filles ?

-Oui, je pense aussi ajouta Hermione tandis que Ginny aquiescait d'un signe de tête. Elles partirent se changer et se dirigèrent vers la caisse pour payer leurs achats. Drago était parti plus tôt mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les observer, à elles trois elle feraient honneur à la soirée, Hermione était vraiment belle, il ressentit un pic de jalousie en pensant que ce serait sûrement la belette qui allait l'accompagner et en profiter, ce n'était pas juste pourquoi ce bon à rien et pas lui, mais que lui arrivait-il, voilà qu'il fantasmait sur Granger. Il se dirigea vers la cabane hurlante, là où il été sur de ne pas être déranger il voulait se tester et tenter de maîtriser son élément, une fois arrivé à la limite du sentier qui menait à la maison la plus hantée de Grande Bretagne il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours et ferma les yeux tentant de se concentrer.

Dans une autre partie du petit village, notre trio de jeunes femmes une fois leurs robes payées et la majorité des magasins de cosmétiques dévalisés, elles consentirent a rejoindre Harry et Ron aux trois balais car ils avaient décidés ensemble de s'éloigner, et de rejoindre les alentours de pré au lard afin d'avoir la certitude de pouvoir parler tranquillement sans être écoutés. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la cabane hurlante, endroit très prisé en ce moment…

Drago était a présent coupé du monde, il avait fermé les yeux et sa concentration était en train d'atteindre son paroxysme, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser le vent qui lui fouettait le visage et qui balayait les mèches rebelles de devant ces yeux, il ne comprenait pas, il avait beau tenter de prendre possession de son élément, rien n'y faisait…Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que son élément devait le choisir en premier pour ensuite réussir à le maîtriser, il se décida tout de même de réessayer encore une fois. Il ferma les yeux, ne pensant plus qu'à son élément il n'entendit pas les bruits de conversations qui se rapprochaient laissant a ces arrivants tout le loisir de la contemplation, ce fut Harry qui se stoppa en premier la bouche ouverte les yeux rivés sur MaleFoy, puis les 4 autres en firent de même. Ils restèrent quelques secondes suspendus à ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, les rafales de vent dont tout le monde voulait se protéger ne semblait pas atteindre Malefoy junior mais plutôt l'entourer sans que celui-ci ai la moindre emprise sur elles, ce fut Kate qui brisa le silence, en leur faisant signe de se camoufler derrière un bosquet afin de voir sans être vu, et, où elle pourrait leur parler tranquillement. Elle se mit alors à chuchoter :

-C'est exactement ce que nous pensions, Malefoy est le détenteur du pouvoir de l'air, seulement l'air ne l'a pas encore choisit bien qu'il soit le seul a pouvoir le maîtriser il ne sait sûrement pas comment s'y prendre. Puis s'adressant seulement à Hermione, elle continua :

-On doit agir maintenant tandis que vous restez en retrait, il faut qu'on l'aide…

Avant qu' Hermione ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Ron intervint en élevant le ton :

-Vous n'y pensez pas, tu veux aider l'ennemi, il va sûrement s'empresser de révéler votre nature à Voldemort, ce n'est vraiment pas raisonnable.

Kate voyant le regard sceptique d' Hermione continua sur sa lancée :

-Ne croyez-vous pas que si Voldemort était au courant, quelqu'un serait en ce moment même avec Drago pour l'aider à améliorer son pouvoir et lui dire comment gérer ceci ?! Il est seul c'est maintenant ou jamais de nous en faire un allié…Ce dernier argument avait eu raisons de leurs dernières réticences, Elle plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry et comprit aussitôt que la partie était jouée:

-Elle a raison, il faut essayer, Malefoy ne se serait jamais aventuré seul ici si son père avait été au courant de sa nature, il semble assez désemparé, vous devriez y aller tandis qu'on vous couvre de notre cachette, s'il sait que nous ne sommes là jamais il vous fera confiance.

Avec un hochement de tête, les jeunes filles se dirigèrent sans bruit vers Malefoy, arrivées à une certaine distance, Kathleen éleva la voix afin qu'il l'entende distinctement :

-Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire…Drago revient tout de suite à la réalité en découvrant Black et Granger devant lui, il sursauta légèrement en entendant sa voix, Celle-ci était étrangement calme sans aucun signe de haine ni de méchanceté, juste un conseil…Voyant son regard perplexe elle continua :

-Tu ne dois pas prendre possession de ton élément, c'est lui qui te choisit, il faut que tu l'accueilles sans vouloir le maîtriser, pas encore, une fois qu'il t'auras choisit il acceptera plus facilement ton contrôle et te viendra en aide lorsque tu en auras besoin…Maintenant ferme les yeux.

Il la regarda soupçonneux sans esquisser le moindre geste, elle soupira d'impatience et reprit :

-fais moi confiance et fermes les yeux s'il te plait…

Cette fois-ci il ferma alors les yeux et se concentra, elles étaient les seules à pouvoir l'aider, il fallait qu'il fasse contre mauvaises fortune, bon cœur…autrement dit il n'avait pas le choix.

Ce fut la voix d'Hermione qui reprit encouragé par Kate :

-Concentre toi, laisse le vent venir vers toi, te transpercer de toutes part, te purifier, laisse toi envahir par ce sentiment de liberté, ton élément n'attend qu'un possesseur et c'est toi, il fait parti de toi…

Sans en dire plus, le phénomène spectaculaire d'initiation se déclencha, une rafale de vent plaqua les vêtements des étudiants contre leur corps tandis que le vent entourait Drago d'un halo protecteur, les feuilles au sol s'élevaient sous la puissance du vent et lorsque Drago rouvrit les yeux, il savait à ce moment là qu'il était maintenant détenteur du pouvoir de l'air, capable de maîtriser cet élément, et sans le comprendre vraiment il se sentait serein et détendu en cet fin d'après midi, c'est alors qu'un évènement incroyable se produit, les trois détenteurs se retrouvèrent envahis d'une chaleur inconnue et un halo de lumière les entoura, pour Hermione il été vert, pour Drago, il été blanc et pour Kate il été rouge, il ne pouvaient détacher leurs regards les uns des autres, sentant ainsi qu'ils avaient besoin les uns des autres, ils se sentaient maintenant complet bien qu'ils leur manquaient un 4ème détenteurs, ils étaient maintenant unis dans l'adversité, leurs destins scellés par le même sort et leurs vies unies pour le meilleure comme pour le pire…Quand ce phénomène cessa, personne ne dit mot.

-Tu le savait déjà n'est ce pas ?! Lança Hermione en brisant le silence

Malefoy leur fit son sourire en coin tellement habituel :

-je vous ai vus dans la forêt interdite un matin, et j'ai fait le rapprochement avec ce qui m'arrivait et avec ce que mon père m'a dit…

-Qu'est ce que ton père t'a dit ? Est-il au courant ? s'écria alors Kathleen, énervée d'avoir été découverte par ce prétentieux.

-Non il ne sait rien…il m'a seulement parler d'une prophétie concernant les quatre éléments…

-As-tu déjà entendu cette prophétie ?

-Non, jamais, j'ai seulement compris en vous voyant que quelque chose nous liait, mais maintenant que je le maîtrise, je n'ai plus rien à faire avec vous…

Il esquissa un pas en direction du sentier retournant à Poudlard mais Kate se plaça devant lui l'empêchant de partir, elle affichait un sourire plus que satisfait qui lui faisait penser à son père…

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, Malefoy, comme tu l'a si bien dit, nous sommes liés par cette prophétie, tu crois que tu maîtrise ton pouvoir mais tu te trompes, Hermione et moi on ne s'entraine pas pour le simple plaisir mais pour pouvoir avoir une emprise totale sur notre élément, emprise que tu es loin de posséder, sache seulement que maintenant, la moindre chose que tu feras sera surveillé fais moi confiance, tu ébruites la moindre information concernant Hermione ou moi et je viendrais moi-même régler mes comptes avec toi, n'oublis pas que tu n'es rien sans nous, il nous faut maintenant retrouver le 4eme détenteur afin de rassembler le pouvoir des 4, même si tu refuses de l'admettre Malefoy, seul tu n'y arrivera pas…Tu as besoin de nous, nous serons demain matin au même endroit où tu nous a découvert, si tu décides de venir tu t'engages auprès de nous et tu approuve ton engagement auprès de la prophétie…réfléchis bien _Drago_ nous serons plus puissant ensemble…

Une fois sa tirade finie elle s'écarta et le laissa passer, Il jeta un dernier regard à Hermione qui lui sourit malgré elle, et disparut par le chemin de terre…Une fois hors de vue Harry Ron et Ginny qui avait suivit toute la scène les rejoignirent :

-On rentre ?! Demanda Harry

D'un hochement de tête, tous se dirigèrent en silence jusqu'au château de Poudlard.

* * *

**Voilà dites moi ce que vous en penser, je me mets le plus vite possible a l'écriture du prochain chapitre... **

**Gro bisous**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11, je suis affreusement désolé pour le retard, mon ordi a planté, j'ai donc perdu toute mes données, je n'ai donc plus qu'a tout réécrire, je vous prie de m'excuser, d'ailleurs pour me faire pardonner le Chapitre 11 : j'attends vos impressions, bonnes comme mauvaises…**

**Bises à tous**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Un voile blanc avait recouvert la lande, le givre avait élu domicile sur les vitres et la température était maintenant descendue en dessous de zéro. Hermione, portait un long manteau noir par-dessus son uniforme et une écharpe au couleur de sa maison, elle descendit rejoindre Kate qui l'attendait déjà, elle aussi parée d'un trench au col relevé de couleur marron. Prêtes à affronter le froid d'Hiver, elles franchirent la grande porte et se dirigèrent vers la clairière, elles n'avaient pas encore mentionné Drago mais elles espéraient silencieusement qu'il viendrait, cela signifierait qu'il acceptait leur aide et donc le début d'une alliance prometteuse ainsi qu'une victoire, petite mais une victoire quand même. Elles marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la clairière et elles sursautèrent en le découvrant : il était là, prostré contre un arbre, l'attitude nonchalante, son regard gris acier les mettant au défi de faire une remarque, elles échangèrent un regard complice et Kate sourit a Hermione avant de s'avancer au centre de la clairière les invitant à la rejoindre.

-Viens, Drago, On va commencer…

Il s'avança vers les deux jeunes filles et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer avec curiosité le dôme qui venait d'apparaitre autour d'eux, voyant son air interrogateur, Hermione s'empressa de lui expliquer :

-C'est un champ de force très puissant, impénétrable pour les personnes extérieurs.

-Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses, coupa Kate, c'est vrai qu'elle avait hâte de voir de quoi il était capable, elle tourna son regard vers lui et planta ses yeux dans les siens avec une lueur de défi auquel il répondit sans mal.

-Une de nous va t'attaquer, Hermione en premier, ton élément ne te viendra en aide que s'il te sent sincère, s'il tu cherche à le contrôler pour ton simple usage personnel, tu risque d'avoir de mauvaises surprises, laisse le venir a toi, tu es son seul détenteur, il t'obéira mais pour l'instant il doit te protéger lorsque tu es agressé… Tu te sens prêt ?

-Oui répondit-il simplement

Un dernier coup d'œil a Hermione et Kathleen se recula un peu leur laissant le champ libre et pour parer toutes catastrophes imprévisibles, Ils se fixèrent un instant puis Hermione ferma les yeux appelant ainsi son élément, Drago quant à lui ne savait pas du tout a quoi s'attendre, il attendit tranquillement sans méfiance, puis Hermione rouvrit les yeux au même moment où des lianes surgirent du sol l'encerclant, ne lui laissant aucunes chances de fuite. Kate vit Drago paniquer un instant, elle s'approcha alors de lui et lui dit calmement :

- Reste calme, Demande-lui simplement de venir t'aider…

Il lui fit un imperceptible mouvement de tête qui voulait surement dire qu'il avait compris et ferma les yeux tentant de se concentrer.

Kathleen se recula une nouvelle fois, et observa simplement l'œuvre de Drago, depuis qu'il avait fermer les yeux, une puissante rafale était apparu, entourant drago telle une tornade et empêchant ainsi les lianes de pénétrer ce mur de vent, Hermione redoubla alors ses attaques, de plus en plus nombreuses et de plus en plus fortes, Drago maintenait son mur qui se renforçait à mesure des attaques de son adversaire , Kate ne le montrait pas mais elle était impressionnée, pour une première fois, elle devait bien avouer que Malefoy était très fort, il ne s'était pas encore affaibli, loin de là il tenait le coup déstabilisant Hermione, Kate lui fit signe de stopper toute attaque afin de voir dans quel état il était. Au moment où les lianes rentrèrent dans le sol, la tornade camouflant Drago s'évanouit a son tour et Drago ne put s'empêcher de poser un genou a terre, le souffle court. Hermione et Kate s'approchèrent de lui et le prirent chacun d'un côté pour l'aider à se relever mais il les repoussa d'un geste brusque et reprit sa position de départ en ajoutant :

-Je veux continuer

Kate reconnaissait la lueur de défi et de fierté dans ces yeux couleur acier, c'était la même que celle de son père, Hermione la questionna du regard attendant de savoir si elle devait continuer ou pas. Kate lui fit un signe de dénégation et prit la parole :

-Je pense que c'est mieux d'arrêter là pour une première séance…

-NON !!! Je suis capable de continuer la coupa Malefoy

Elle le détailla du regard : il était essoufflé, sa chemise était négligemment boutonné et ses cheveux tombait sur son visage rougit par l'effort, il demeurait beau malgré tout, elle devait bien le reconnaitre la Famille Malefoy a bien des défauts mais ils peuvent vite être oubliés…Elle reprit ses esprits, il voulait se battre alors ils allaient se battre :

-Très bien, si tu te sens encore en forme, tu vas m'affronter.

En entendant ça, drago savait qu'il allait regretter son élan de courage, ce premier combat l'avait vraiment affaibli, il ne pensait pas que ce serait si dur, il fallait une quantité d'énergie très puissante pour maîtriser son élément, mais en bon Malefoy qu'il était il ne lui montrerait pas sa faiblesse, ni sa fatigue il était bien trop fière. Il s'avança vers elle montrant ainsi qu'il ne reculerait pas, elle haussa un sourcil et sourit narquoisement, elle allait lui montrer de quoi elle était capable. Sans un mot de plus elle fit apparaitre des flammes tout autour d'eux les coupant ainsi d'Hermione…Tandis qu'elle voyait Drago transpiré, Kate elle ne sentait pas la chaleur du feu, son élément la protégeait et jamais il ne l'attaquerait, elle créa alors une trainée de feu qui prenait pour cible Malefoy, Avant que celle-ci puisse l'atteindre, un mur de vent se place entre eux protégeant ainsi Malefoy, puis tout se passa très vite, La puissance du feu de Kate devient tellement importante qu'elle écrasa la défense de Drago qui s'écroula à terre tandis que Kathleen se précipitait vers lui après avoir fait disparaitre son élément.

Elle l'aida à se relever tandis qu'à bout de force, il reprenait doucement son souffle, Hermione désactiva le champ de force et aida Kate à faire asseoir Drago contre un arbre et lui donna du chocolat afin de reprendre des forces. Puis après quelques instants, il regarda Kathleen et éclata d'un rire franc qui contamina les filles riant à leur tour, quand ils se furent tous calmés il commença :

-Ok Black, j'ai compris, j'irais doucement la prochaine fois…

Kathleen lui souri et l'aidant à se relever, ils se dirigèrent tout les trois vers le château, Arrivés devant la grande salle Hermione prit la parole :

-Tu verras, ce sera plus facile les prochaines séances, tu t'habitueras à faire appelle a toute ton énergie. Je te redirais quand est la prochaine séance.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elles partirent toutes les deux rejoindre Harry, Ron et Ginny pour le petit déjeuner.

-Alors ?! Les saluèrent Harry tandis qu'elles prenaient chacune place de part et d'autres de la table.

-Merci Harry je vais très bien et toi ?

Il prit un air coupable et s'excusa tandis qu'Hermione rigola et continua :

-Il est venu, il n'a pas été désagréable, il été même courtois je dirais qu'est ce que t'en penses Kate ?

-Oui ch'est cha !!! Répondit la concernée la bouche pleine de pancakes

-Alors c'est une bonne chose, il faudrait que vous alliez voir Dumbledore pour lui dire.

-J'ai une meilleure idée, reprit Kate sérieusement, Nous allons donner rendez-vous a Drago en fin d'après-midi lui disant qu'on une séance d'entrainement, il viendra et nous irons ensemble dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il pourra alors écouter la prophétie et Dumbledore sera avertit par la même occasion.

Ils acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement et tous se reconçentra sur le contenu de son assiette pour ensuite endurer deux heures de potion avec Rogue.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Coucou tout le monde I'm come back !! Absolument désolée pour ce retard, je suis impardonnable, j'espère que vous ne boycotterez pas ma fic pour autant … ; -) En attendant voici le chapitre suivant plus long pour me faire pardonner, a vos claviers mes chers lecteurs… bises à tous**

* * *

Le petit-déjeuner fini, nos quatre griffondors se dirigèrent vers les cachots où Les serpentards attendaient déjà en bons chiens de faillance, Drago ne jeta même pas un regard vers eux mais cela ne les étonna pas, il ne les insultait pas, c'était déjà ça, il ne fallait pas non plus trop en demander. Rogue arriva imposant le silence et ordonnant d'un regard impérial aux élèves de rentrer et de s'installer tout aussi silencieusement, Il prit ensuite la parole de sa voix grave :

-« Aujourd'hui, la potion à réaliser est d'un niveau très élevé que je suis persuadé que certaines personnes à capacités réduites ne pourront réussir… »

Son regard se posa instantanément sur Neville qui baissa les yeux aussitôt tandis que la plupart des griffondors bouillaient de haine.

-« … cette potion révèle à l'adversaire votre véritable vulnérabilité aussi bien sur le point physique que sur le point émotionnel… »

Son regard percuta celui de Kate et ils restèrent suspendus au regard de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il rompe cet échange et continu son discours

-« - les ingrédients sont au tableau, soyez concentrés, cette note sera décisive, vous avez les deux heures… »

Ron se sentit défaillir en voyant les instructions au tableau et jeta un regard vers Hermione en quête d'une aide quelconque et vers Harry en quête d'un soutien mais Hermione était déjà partie chercher les ingrédients et le regard qu'Harry lui lança finit à anéantir tous ses espoirs.

Kate quant à elle était déjà attablée avec tous les ingrédients, elle avait déjà eu à faire cette potion pour ces parents afin de torturer quelques innocents, ils avaient besoin de savoir leurs points faibles et cette potion était en effet très utile mais elle ne voyait pas quel message Severus avait voulu lui faire passer, elle se doutait qu'il tente de la prévenir pour une attaque quelconque étant donné qu'elle ne savait rien de sa position actuelle… Elle continuait sa potion en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque les tentatives infructueuses d'Hermione pour attirer son attention tout en restant discrète, elle en aurait ri si ce qu'Hermione avait à lui dire n'avait pas l'air important, en effet elle lui faisait signe de regarder derrière son dos où elle dissimulait dans sa main une fiole en plus… Kate comprit tout de suite le message et fit signe à Hermione de lui envoyer, action risquée surtout sous les yeux du glacial professeur de potions. Soudain un bruit retentissant se fit entendre, comme pour créer une diversion le chaudron de Neville venait d'exploser ce qui permit à Hermione de lancer la fiole que Kate rattrapa aussi facilement sous les sourire des deux garçons et les reproches de Rogue. Puis le calme revint et après avoir vider le chaudron du malheureux d'un coup de baguette il retourna à son bureau et inscriva de sa plume la note de Neville. L'heure était maintenant écoulée et la plupart des potions au lieu d'avoir une couleur bleue sombre étaient soit rouges, soit vertes, seuls quelques chaudrons remontaient le niveau de la classe : Celui d'Hermione bien entendu, suivie de celui de Kate chez les griffondors, puis ceux de Drago et Blaise chez les serpentards, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant lorsqu'on savait qui étaient leurs parents… Kate remplit les deux fioles et dissimula la première sous sa robe de sorcière tandis qu'elle allait rendre l'autre. Une fois la porte des cachots franchie, les élèves se détendirent instantanément et se dirigèrent vers le cours suivant. A la fin de la matinée Hermione alla déposer la fiole dans sa chambre ni vu ni connu puis retourna dans la grande salle rejoindre ses amis pour déjeuner.

-« Ce soir il faut qu'on aille chez Dumbledore afin que Drago entende la prophétie » dit Hermione à Kate.

-« Oui mais on va faire à ma façon car cela m'étonnerait qu'il accepte d'aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore simplement parce qu'on lui demande… Mais j'ai ma petite idée sur la façon a procéder, viens Hermione on y va. »

Elles se levèrent toutes les deux sous les yeux interrogateurs des deux griffondors et se dirigèrent vers la sortie afin de se relaxer avant le début des cours de l'après-midi, en passant devant la table des serpentards, Kate lança à l'adresse de Malefoy assez fort pour que tout le monde entende :

-« Ce soir, 17h à notre endroit Malefoy ! » Appuyé d'un clin d'œil suggestif puis partie avec Hermione en direction du parc de Poudlard, tandis que dans la grande salle un silence de mort venait de tomber et Drago subissait les regards interrogateurs de ces camarades.

Les cours de l'après-midi passèrent doucement pour nos trois griffondors, oui j'ai bien dit trois, car pour Hermione les cours restaient un plaisir ce qui étaient quelques fois incompréhensible.

L'heure fatidique approchait, Hermione et Kate attendaient dans le Hall afin d'intercepter Drago au moment où il arriverait. Hermione portait un slim noir avec des bottines grise et un manteau long gris tandis que Kate avait une jupe courte en jean noire, des bottes noires et un manteau mi-cour blanc en laine, elles formaient un très beau tandem et faisaient se retourner plus d'un garçons sur leur passage.

Drago arriva de sa démarche féline, habillé d'un jean et un polo ralph lauren bleu ciel qui allait parfaitement avec ses yeux gris-bleu. Il aperçut les filles et s'approcha d'elle :

« -Très drôle ton cinéma tout à l'heure Black !! » Kate avait un sourire narquois sur le visage, voyant qu'elle allait répliquer il ne lui laissa pas le temps et enchaina :

« - Qu'est ce qu'on fait là au fait ? » Comme s'il se rendait soudain compte qu'il n'était pas au centre de la forêt interdite. Kate reprit son sérieux et commença à parler tout en guettant la réaction de Drago :

« - L'entraînement de ce soir va être un peu spécial… » puis continua plus bas, plus pour elle que pour les autres :

« -si on peut appeler ça un entraînement… » Puis elle sourit aux deux autres et leur fit signe de la suivre. Ils marchèrent dans les méandres des étages, voyant les couloirs se succéder, les tableaux accrochés jetaient des regards discrets aux jeunes étudiants qui s'aventuraient ici, ils marchèrent encore en silence pendant quelques minutes, au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient du bureau de Dumbledore, Hermione voyait le regard de Drago changer, son visage pourtant restait de glace, le regard est le reflet de l'âme dit-on, Drago en été un parfait exemple ; il était froid hautain mais d'une beauté glacée, elle comprenait entièrement comment Kate avait pu succomber au charme de son père si celui-si avait c'est même attractivité que son fils, elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, Hermione sortie de sa contemplation et revint à la réalité en voyant une lueur de compréhension s'installer définitivement dans ses prunelles grises lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Mais avant que Drago ait pu poser la moindre question ou faire la moindre remarque, Kate avait déjà dit le mot de passe et la gargouille se déplaçait afin de les laisser passer, Drago prit en embuscade entre Kate et Hermione n'avait pas vraiment le choix et monta les dernière marches qui les séparait du directeur en se demandant ce que lui avait réservé les deux griffondors.

Une fois arrivés, ils saluèrent Dumbledore et s'installèrent devant son bureau, la pensine était déjà installées et attendait seulement d'être utilisé mais avant quelques explications s'imposaient…

« - Je vois à ton air, Drago, que tu n'as pas été mis au courant… Tu es ici pour entendre une prophétie, LA prophétie qui te concerne ainsi que ces deux jeunes filles… mais je n'en dit pas plus, à toi maintenant d'écouter…

Drago n'eut pas le temps de reprocher aux filles de l'avoir entraîner ici que le personnage de fumée apparaissait et se mettait à débiter son discours, drago devait se concentrer afin de retenir les moindres paroles de cette prophétie, Au fur et à mesure que les phrases s'écoulaient lentement de la bouche du sorcier Drago prenait conscience de son rôle dans cette tache, s'il refusait de s'allier aux autres détenteurs il empêcherait les 4 éléments d'être réunis ce qui risquerait de compromettre le nouvel ordre du monde des sorciers. Une fois le sorcier de fumée évaporé, un silence de plomb s'installa dans le bureau du directeur, les filles n'osaient pas prononcer un mot ne sachant pas la réaction que Drago allait avoir, Dumbledore prit alors la parole s'adressant directement a Drago :

« -Je te laisse réfléchir à ce que tu viens d'entendre, mais sache que rien de ce qui aura été dit ici ne sera révélé dans ton intérêt et celui de ces jeunes filles, d'ailleurs je te demanderais de garder le silence selon la décision que tu prendras… Je pense pouvoir te faire confiance. »

Il regarda Drago dans les yeux et celui-ci ne put prononcer le moindre mot. Après un dernier aux sourires aux filles, les trois jeunes quittèrent le bureau du directeur. Sur le chemin du retour aucun mot ne fut prononcés, les filles ne savaient pas comment réagir tandis que Drago réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Kathleen abandonna les deux préfets en chef à leurs appartements et retourna dans son dortoir. Mais arrivés dans leurs appartements communs le silence se brisa…

* * *

**To be continued… La suite bientôt promis ;-) Oubliez pas les reviews pour mon retour même si je sais que je suis un peu en retard sur ce chapitre... Bisous a tous**


	14. Réponses aux reviews Merci merci a tous

Lorane : Merci pour ta reviews mais je ne pense pas avoir fait beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes lool par contre pour les inco

**Lorane :** Merci pour ta reviews mais je ne pense pas avoir fait beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes lool par contre pour les incohérences c'est totalement voulu, je n'ai pas dit que Hermione fumait mais Kate oui, c'est un personnage crée par moi qui me ressemble car c'est plus simple pour moi de décrire ce qu'elle ressent... De plus les portables, tu as raison mais c'était juste pour mettre un peu plus de matières sur la table que ce ne soit pas trop vide lol et dernière chose j'aime la mode de maintenant cela met les formes des femmes en valeur ce n'est pas que je ne souhaite pas recréer l'univers de J.K Rowling mais cette fiction est la mienne et j'aime cette mode et j'aime mettre quelques idées de moi quand même, pour que ma fanfiction soit plus personnelle...

Merci pour tes conseils en tout cas et pour cette review constructive, A bientôt j'espère je me dépêche pour le prochain chapitre ; -)

**Hamataroo** : oui je me dépêche pour la suite j'ai beaucoup d'idées mais je manque de temps

Bisou bisou merci pour ta review

**Naely** : Tu as raison ce chapitre n'est pas le plus intéressant et c'est les plus dur a écrire je trouve les chapitres de description mais t'inquiète je vais me rattraper pour la suite, promis…

A bientôt merci beaucoup de suivre mon histoire.

Bisousss


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 J'ai fait au plus vite je vous assure sans pour autant bâcler mon travail, J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n**

**Chapitre 13 J'ai fait au plus vite je vous assure sans pour autant bâcler mon travail, J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas a m'en faire part.**

**Bisous A tous, Vos reviews m'ont toutes fait vraiment plaisir.**

* * *

Une fois dans l'appartement, Hermione comptait se réfugier dans sa chambre et le laisser cogiter sur ce qu'il avait entendu, rien ne servait non plus de trop insister surtout que Drago était de nature lunatique, un peu comme son père d'ailleurs… Elle se dirigeait maintenant vers sa chambre mais Malefoy en avait décidé autrement :

« -Granger !! … »

Elle se stoppa net sans pour autant se retourner attendant simplement la suite.

« - J'ai quelques mots à te dire… » Son ton n'était pas froid, mais aucuns sentiments ne transparaissaient, elle se retourna lentement et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers le canapé toujours sans le regarder, elle s'assit sur un fauteuil, croisa les jambes et attendit le verdict.

« - Je dois reconnaître que vous m'avez bien eu… Mais je ne serais pas aussi facile à amadouer, ce n'est pas avec quelques paroles d'un vieux sage que je vais vous suivre aveuglement. Autre chose : Mon père va venir me rendre visite, si tu pouvais ne pas être là … »

« -Ces appartements sont autant à moi qu'à toi il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit, après pour ce qui est de ton père je crois bien que c'est ton problème. En ce qui concerne cette prophétie, ce n'était pas pour t'amadouer, nous savons très bien ce qu'il en est, simplement cette prophétie nous concerne autant que toi et tu le sais très bien ce qui veut dire que si tu divulgues une information quelconque nous le saurons et pour toi comme pour nous il serait mieux que le moins de personnes soient au courant. »

Malefoy était impressionné par le sang-froid dont faisait preuve Hermione, malgré qu'elle soit une sang-de-bourbe il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir qu'elle avait beaucoup changé, des cheveux châtains ondulés sur les épaules, des yeux couleur de miel, des formes là où il faut mis en valeur d'une façon très attirante, oui, elle avait beaucoup changé Drago se perdait dans sa contemplation et Hermione voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, commença à se lever et à partir mais ce mouvement remit les idées du jeune préfet a leur place et il parla alors qu'elle franchissait le pas de sa porte :

« - Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous et encore moi avec quelqu'un comme toi. »

Hermione se retourna un sourire au coin des lèvres ce qui était loin d'être le sentiment qu'elle ressentait :

« - Je ne sais pas si tu as vraiment le choix, mais nous verrons bien… »

Elle partit dans sa chambre et son sourire s'effaça, comment pouvait-elle tout deviner et toujours partir au moment où cela lui arrangeait, mais cette fois-ci il n'allait pas la laisser faire, un plan germait doucement dans son esprit et un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ah Non ! Cette fois ci il allait lui faire payer son insolence.

Il l'entendit entrer dans la salle de bain et bientôt il perçut l'eau de la douche couler, son plan était prêt, il connaissait ces points faibles et savait quand il pouvait l'humilier. Il attendit quelques minutes pour permettre ainsi a la buée de recouvrir les vitres, puis entra à son tour par la porte relié à sa chambre, Hermione ne l'avait pas entendu fredonnait une chanson moldue depuis la douche. Drago fut malgré lui touché par sa voix mais il s'empressa de faire taire ce sentiment en lui et s'approcha de la douche d'un pas silencieux. Drago s'appuya sur le coin du lavabo il avait fait en sorte qu'Hermione le voit aussitôt sortie de sa douche. Elle éteignit l'eau et prit la serviette qu'elle avait posée sur le côté et mit un pied timide en dehors de la douche, elle sortit complètement et cria à la vue de Drago, qui la déshabillait du regard.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Son cœur s'emballa, elle était en position de faiblesse, elle n'avait ni sa baguette ni ses amies et elle avait pour vêtements qu'une serviette, celle-ci avec la température de la salle de bains et la vapeur d'eau lui collait à la peau plus qu'elle ne la séchait, et elle fut encore moins rassurée en voyant Drago s'approché tel un prédateur.

« -Pauvre petite sang de bourbe qui n'a pas pensé à fermer la porte… C'est vraiment dommage… » Il était maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle et Drago pouvait sentir le souffle d'Hermione sur son cou, celui-si s'accéléra et il sourit narquoisement

« -Tu sais Granger, je n'aime pas qu'on m'humilie surtout quand c'est toi, j'ai été gentil jusqu'à maintenant mais fais attention… Ne me pousse pas à bout. » A force de reculer sous les assauts du serpentard, Hermione se retrouvait collée contre le mur froid et Drago tout près d'elle, bien trop proche d'elle a son goût mais elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer le moindre mot, elle était tétanisée par tant de force dans son regard, elle comprenait parfaitement la domination qu'il pouvait avoir sur les autres. Quant à Drago la sensation de son corps mouillé contre le sien n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il approcha son visage du sien, il voyait dans ses yeux un mélange de d'appréhension et de curiosité, cette fille était vraiment surprenante, Oh ! Oui vraiment surprenante… Il captura ses lèvres d'un baiser gourmand et fut surpris de voir qu'elle répondait à son baiser, elle accrocha ses mains a son cou tandis qu'il posait une main sur sa hanche et l'autre dans son dos, il l'approcha un peu plus d'elle et le baiser se fit plus profond et plus sauvage, le désir qu'il avait l'un de l'autre se faisait ressentir de plus en plus et Drago savait que s'il ne s'arrêtait pas maintenant, il ne pourrait pas résister à l'envie qu'il avait d'elle, c'est pourquoi il se détacha brusquement d'elle, ce qui la contraint à enlever ses mains de son cou pour rattraper sa serviette de justesse avant que celle-ci ne tombe. Il la regarda dans les yeux encore essoufflé par ce baiser, elle avait les joues rougies il ne savait pas si c'était du a la chaleur de la salle de bain ou au baiser mais il la trouvait tout à fait attirante dans cette position, elle le regarda surpris et avant de revenir dans sa chambre il murmura plus pour lui-même que pour elle:

« - Tu me cèderas bientôt, j'en fait un défi personnel »

Hermione n'en revenait pas de ce qui venait de se passer, elle avait été incapable de réagir face à ses assauts, ce baiser lui avait retourné le cœur, elle n'avait encore jamais éprouvé un tel sentiment pour un autre, elle enfila sa nuisette et parti se coucher l'esprit encore troublé par cet échange en se promettant d'avoir une discussion avec Kate dès demain.

Drago quant à lui était allongé sur son lit, les yeux fixant le plafond, l'esprit tourmenté par des yeux chocolat, des lèvres douces et charnues et un baiser tout aussi excitant, il ferma les yeux tentant de se calmer et de permettre à son cœur de reprendre son rythme normal. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui été arrivé, il avait alors perdu toute maîtrise de lui au moment où elle avait répondu à son baiser, il tenta de la chasser de son esprit et de s'endormir tout en appréhendant l'entretien qu'il allait avoir avec son père.

**Voilà le 13ème chapitre pour vous servir, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, plus d'action dans le prochain qui n'est pas écrit mais j'ai beaucoup d'idées en désordre dans ma tête...lol j'ai plus qu'à toutes les mettre dans le bon ordre... A vos claviers mes fervents lecteurs, J'exagère? A peine... n'est ce pas?!**

**A SUIVRE DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAP... : Rencontre Kate-Lucius... Confrontation Drago-Hermione... Séance d'entrainements... et Découverte ou du moins indice pour le quatrième détenteurs.**

**A SUIVRE DANS LES CHAP SUIVANTS: Voldemort... Rogue-Kate... Action et Attirance...**


End file.
